Quand le sport s'en mêle
by Katenoire
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto font partie de la même équipe de sport, mais ce cher Uchiwa n'en fait qu'à sa tête et part rejoindre l'équipe adverse... Songez à prendre vos panneaux pour les soutenir ! SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema
1. Arrivée et Départ

Hello a tous !

Alors, voici encore une fois un OS ( ou en tout cas, à l'origine c'en était un mais... c'est devenu ceci ! ) défi que l'on m'a lancé. Tout se passe dans le domaine du sport et malgré tout, les p'tits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Leur salut est donc (temporairement) sauvé.

Bonne lecture !!

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Quelque part dans une grande ville métropolitaine s'activaient de jeunes gens à l'intérieur d'une salle close. L'on ne voyait qu'une seule fenêtre qui dégageait un fin faisceau, mais plusieurs lampes avaient été fixées au plafond afin de donner un peu de lumière. Cependant niveau talent, ces personnes n'avaient de loin pas besoin de lumières. Elles en étaient déjà à elles seules. Quelques ventilateurs aux mouvements extrêmement lents étaient situés en hauteur, pour faire circuler l'air qui pouvait devenir d'une chaleur intense pendant certains entrainements.

Ces jeunes gens étaient là depuis bien des heures déjà. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns se tenait dans le bord du terrain aménagé, les observant avec la plus grande attention, se méfiant des fautes qu'il pourraient commettre pendant le jeu. Il leva les yeux vers la gigantesque horloge qui surplombait la porte d'entrée du terrain vague, et il siffla entre ses doigts. L'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Ces jeunes personnes qui s'entrainaient sans relâche durant des jours, abandonnant toutes leurs autres activités, faisant passer leur sport avant toutes choses, formaient Konoha, équipe professionnelle de water-polo...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Un peu plus tôt dans la même journée, deux hommes marchaient silencieusement dans un couloir qui empestait la peinture fraiche. L'un d'eux, qui semblait être d'un age avancé avait de longs cheveux gris en bataille, et un pinceau entre les lèvres. Il souriait sournoisement en songeant à ce qui l'attendait dans quelques instants. Après tout, n'allait-il pas présenter l'un des meilleurs espoirs masculins que le water-polo pouvait espérer ? Il tourna les yeux vers son protégé, pensant aux nombreux efforts que son jeune élève avait fait en quelques mois. Il se souvenait de cette fois où pour la première fois, il l'avait rencontré. Cela semblait être il y a tellement longtemps... Maintenant, son élève n'avait plus du tout la même carrure. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux aussi bleu que l'eau dans laquelle il joue. Il avait grandi un peu aussi... Sans compter la mentalité. Le vieille homme se souvenait comment était son cadet lors de leur rencontre. Cependant à présent, l'entraineur ressentait une franche fierté avec le jeune homme.

« Tu es fin prêt, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur le haut du crâne de son élève.

- Oui.

- Bien. On va tout de suite arriver dans le bureau de la principale. »

Naruto resta muet. Même s'il était conscient qu'il était doué dans sa branche, il doutait de lui et était un tantinet nerveux à l'idée de devoir rencontrer cette « Tsunade au caractère bien trempé », comme le lui avait expliqué son maître.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte où l'on pouvait apercevoir un petit panneau blanc indiquant aux visiteurs chez qui ils se trouvaient. Le vieil homme retira son pinceau de sa bouche et considéra la cloison. Apparemment, il semblait qu'il n'y ait pas que Naruto qui soit anxieux à l'idée de voir cette fameuse Tsunade... Le jeune homme étira un petit sourire à la vue de la tête de son professeur.

Puis, l'homme parut se ressaisir, et il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

De nombreux diplômes étaient accrochés aux murs, mettant en avant les noms des plus grands joueurs de water-polo ayant jamais existé sur Terre. Quelques trophées trônaient également sur deux étagères en verre derrière ce qui semblait être le bureau de la pseudo Tsunade. Elle semblait être bien jeune, d'après sa tête. Naruto en fut très surpris vu que son maître lui avait confié qu'elle avait exactement le même age que lui. Le jeune garçon s'attendait à voir une mamie défraichie et au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait avec une belle femme !

« C'est pour... Jiraya !? S'exclama Tsunade en relevant la tête, stupéfaite.

- Bonjour Tsunade. Lui répondit le vieil homme en souriant, sa plume toujours entre ses doigts.

- Cela faisait longtemps... En fait, depuis que tu m'as lâchem... Commença la femme, une mine innocente sur la face.

- OUI bon ahem. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu le veux bien. La coupa Jiraya tout en jetant un œil gêné à Naruto.

- A ton bon vouloir... Reprit-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Que me veux-tu après tout ce temps ?

- Tu sais très bien les raisons de mes visites, chère Tsunade.

- C'était juste pour vérifier... Alors. Quelle perle rare m'as-tu dénicher cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant attentivement le blondinet.

- Il s'appelle Naruto.

- Bien... »

Tsunade se redressa sur sa chaise et observa longuement le jeune homme, sans dire le moindre mot, et avec une espèce de sourire malsain.

« Tu es beau. Dit-elle en se levant pour se mettre devant lui. Elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Jiraya. Et tu penses que ce jeune garçon peut intégrer l'équipe ?

- Je le pense. Il est vraiment doué.

- Pour que Jiraya dise cela... Tu dois vraiment avoir des qualités tout à fait appréciables, Naruto-kun. Dit-elle en regardant félinement le blond.

- Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas, madame. Lui répondit poliment Naruto. Tsunade sourit et posa à nouveau son regard sur l'entraineur du jeune homme.

- C'est d'accord. Il intégrera l'équipe de Konoha. Ils sont en entrainement. Tu sais où se trouve leur terrain. Lui annonça-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue Tsunade. Je ne t'ai jamais déçue, non ?

- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question. Et tu as tout intérêt que cet intégrement en vaille la peine ! Accompagne Naruto-kun sur le terrain et déguerpis. »

Et ce fut de cette manière que l'entretient avec Tsunade s'acheva. Notre duo de fortune sortit de l'immense bâtiment aux allures métallisées. Ils contournèrent la battisse et arrivèrent devant une grande place pavée où trônaient quelques arbres et deux ou trois bancs cassés, pour la plupart. Quelques graffitis étaient visibles contres les mûrs sales et défraichis. Jiraya fit un signe à son élève pour qu'ils tournent vers la droite.

Ils arrivèrent devant une espèce d'hangard en taule, avec un toit plat et une unique fenêtre située au dessus de ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs poteaux de bois cerclaient les mûrs du bâtiment, le rendant plus imposant. De petits lampadaires étaient de parts et d'autres du bâtiment et sur la porte d'entrée, on pouvait aisément voir en blanc cassé « Konoha Team ».

Naruto resta tout émerveillé par un tel paysage. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté les locaux de son maître, avec ses petits vingt-cinq mètres de longueur pour la piscine. Là, si la piscine faisait la longueur du bâtiment... Le blond n'osa pas imaginer la grandeur du bassin.

Il remarqua que juste à côté de la salle, il y avait une seconde batisse un peu plus petite, et où il était indiqué « vestiaires ».

« Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être pratique en hiver, de sortir en caleçon quand il fait froid ! » Songea Naruto en faisant un léger sourire. Il se remit en marche et se tourna vers son professeur qui étrangement, n'avança pas et regardait le sol avec obstination.

« Hey Ero-Sennin, c'est pas le moment de flâner !! Mon avenir est derrière cette porte !

- Oui Naruto. Comme tu l'as si bien dis, ton avenir est derrière ces portes. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

- ... Naruto n'en revenait pas.

- Allons, tu savais que ça finirait de cette manière ! Je ne peux pas rester ton professeur. Maintenant, c'est Yamato, ton capitaine qui va s'occuper de toi. Tu dois lui faire confiance Naruto... Comme tu m'as fait confiance à moi.

- Mais Jiraya... Le blond n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le vieille homme s'était avancé près de lui et lui tenait les épaules entre les mains.

- Tu vas être un grand nageur.

- Je le suis déjà, Ero-Sennin. Grâce à toi. »

Jiraya lui fit un dernier sourire et repartit d'où ils étaient arrivés ensembles. Naruto le regarda s'en aller, puis il se retourna. En avançant, il sentait qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre. Il avait peur. De son avenir, de son équipe. Allait-il bien s'entendre avec elle ? Y aurait-il des tensions ? Il espérait de tout cœur arriver à bien s'intégrer et pourquoi pas se faire quelques amis ? Il est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup eu étant enfant...

Naruto arriva devant la porte d'entrée noire. Il reprit une grande inspiration et poussa timidement le battant tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans la salle.

La piscine était grande. Deux buts étaient à ses deux extrémités ainsi qu'une réserve de balles sur les côtés. Une lumière bleutée émanait de l'eau claire, avec l'effet des lampes installées dans la piscine. Une dizaine de personne s'activait dans l'eau, giclant un bon périmètre autour du bassin. Naruto repéra dans la mêlée un homme qui avait un bonnet de bain noir et rouge qui semblait être d'une voracité impressionnante ! Il faisait d'incroyables péripéties avec sa balle avant de l'envoyer d'une passe directe et précise à l'intérieur des buts. Plus loin hors de l'eau, un homme qui semblait être d'âge mûr était appuyé contre l'une des parois de la salle tout en scrutant minutieusement les jeunes gens. Il prenait parfois des notes, puis les regardait de nouveau, le regard profond et concentré. Naruto l'identifia comme étant « Yamato ».

Soudainement, il regarda dans la direction de Naruto et souffla entre ses doigts. Le blond avait cru un instant que l'homme l'avait repéré. Ouf.

Les personnes dans l'eau sortirent une à une et Naruto les détailla précisément chacun. Après tout, bientôt ils joueraient ensembles pour le titre.

Il retrouva l'homme au bonnet noir et rouge en premier lieu, puis il regarda défiler les autres, voyant certains qui avaient des démarches assez amusantes, il fallait l'avouer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous hors de l'eau, Yamato leur parla quelques instants, puis ils partirent vers les douches. C'est à ce moment que Naruto décida d'entrer pour se présenter à son futur entraineur. Il poussa en grand la porte noire et lourde puis s'avança rapidement en longeant les murs. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et eut une mine un peu surprise.

« Eh bien mon garçon, tu t'es perdu ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Ah ?

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je viens rejoindre l'équipe de Konoha sous la recommandation de Tsunade. Lui dit-il de façon déterminée, comme Jiraya le lui avait appris.

- Sous les ordres de Tsunade...Quel poste occupes-tu ?

- Je suis attaquant.

- Bien. Alors je n'ai plus mon mot à dire dans ce cas... Viens à l'entrainement demain après-midi, il débutera vers une heure et demie.

- Comptez sur moi, monsieur.

- Appelle moi Yamato, comme tous les autres.

- Comme bon vous semble... Hem... Excusez-moi Yamato, est-ce qu'il y a des locaux où peuvent loger les joueurs ? A dire vrai je viens d'arriver en ville et je ne sais pas où aller.

- Il y a en effet quelques chambres de libres... Mais les joueurs ne les utilisent que très rarement et surtout en période de championnat...

- .... Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Où allait-il dormir s'il n'y avait plus de chambres ?

- ... Mais il me semble qu'il reste une petite chambre de libre. On peut y aller maintenant si tu en as envie... Il vaut mieux que tu soies en forme pour demain, ils sont vraiment très bons.

- J'ai cru m'en rendre compte tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé la fin de l'entrainement.

- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? Questionna Yamato tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Naruto à ses côtés.

- Eh bien... Ils sont bons, comme vous l'avez dit. Excellents même. J'espère que je pourrais bien m'intégrer dans l'équipe...

- Si tu es doué, alors il n'y aura aucun soucis. » Dit Yamato en souriant. Ils avançaient lentement dans la cours, passant devant les vestiaires. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Yamata indiqua à Naruto où était l'accueil pour qu'il puisse y demander une chambre de joueur.

« Dis-lui que c'est sous mon ordre, et on ne te posera pas trop de questions.

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est aussi le rôle d'un capitaine, de veiller au bons soins de mes joueurs.

- J'en connais certains qui s'en fichent complétement...

- Ce n'est pas de bons capitaines alors.

- Oui, sans doutes. Répondit Naruto en lui faisant un petit sourire. »

Yamato lui fit un petit signe de main et il le planta là, au milieu du hall d'entrée de l'immense bâtiment. Le blond positionna son sac plus confortablement sur ses épaules et s'avança vers la réceptionniste. Naruto lui expliqua ce que venait de lui dire le... son capitaine. La réceptionniste sembla un peu surprise un instant mais se reprit bien vite avant de lui donner sa clef ainsi que les indications pour se rendre à sa chambre.

« Elle ne doit pas souvent avoir des demandes de ce genre... » Songea Naruto en marchant le long des couloirs bordeaux et blancs.

Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier un peu plus loin, une rumeur de grognements lui parvenait de là-bas. Arrivé sur les lieux, il vit un homme avec une queue de cheval assis par terre, triant des documents éparses au sol tout en jurant. Naruto passa devant lui sans s'arrêter. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

Le blond arriva finalement devant la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il inséra la clef que la réceptionniste lui avait donné dans la serrure et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Il s'avéra que ladite pièce était un fait un mini studio. Il y avait la pièce principale, avec un petit coin cuisine aménagée dans le coin droit, devant le comptoir de la cuisine il y avait un grand canapé trois places ainsi qu'un fauteuil assorti près de la fenêtre. La fenêtre, d'ailleurs, était en fait une demie baie vitrée, commençant au milieu du mur et s'achevant en haut. Une porte vitrée était juste à côté d'elle et le jeune homme pouvait entrevoir un balcon au dehors. A la gauche de la pièce il y avait un grand lit spacieux, sur lequel était posé un édredon bleu ciel et bleu marin. Naruto jeta son sac dans un coin de la chambre et il continua sa petite visite dans le studio. Si on empruntait le minuscule couloir sur la gauche, on arrivait à des toilettes, et la pièce à côté était une salle d'eau.

Le blond retourna ensuite dans la pièce principale, prit son sac qu'il posa sur le lit et déballa ses affaires. Il en rangea quelques unes dans une petite armoire juste à côté du lit. Les autres, elles resteraient dans son sac. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas énormément de choses.

Une fois le rangement effectué, il sortit sur son balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde blanche. Depuis son perchoir, il avait une vue imprenable sur la route principale de la ville. Un trafic incroyable se faisait en bas, mélangeant les klaxons et bruits de moteur. Son regard vagabonda ensuite sur les immeubles entourant son nouvel habitat. Des linges et des draps pendaient le long de certaines fenêtres, et Naruto pouvait parfaitement voir la vie quotidienne de bon nombre de ses voisins. Il s'évertua encore quelques instants à observer ce mécanisme grandiose avant de rentrer, se préparer pour la nuit et se glisser dans les draps frais. Ses dernières pensées furent dirigées vers son premier jour...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Dans une salle autre part du bâtiment, Tsunade était en train de trier quelques documents divers. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle... Bon. Vous allez me dire, quand ya rien qui vous retient à la maison, autant rester faire quelques heures supplémentaires ! C'est payé en plus. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

Elle soupira en voyant une énième publicité pour de nouveau ballons soit disant plus aérodynamique.

« Un ballon de toutes façons c'est rond. Je vois mal comment un ballon peut être plus performant qu'un autre... »

La blonde jeta le papier vers la poubelle, mais il tomba par terre. Tsunade fulmina et se leva pour aller le remettre correctement dans la poubelle. A cet instant, on frappa à la port. Elle se dirigea vers l'encadrement et ouvrit timidement le battant. Son visage se décontracta instantanément quand elle reconnut Iruka.

« Ah c'est toi... entre donc. »

Le manager suivit ses ordres et il entra dans la pièce. Il prit place sur un siège devant le bureau de la femme, et il attendit que cette dernier reprenne la parole.

« Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je viens t'apporter les derniers résultats enregistrés par Yamato. Tout le monde progresse, Sasuke en particulier.

- Le jeune Uchiwa tu dis... C'est vrai que si il suit les traces de son grand frère... Il a un très bel avenir dans le milieu.

- Oui... Enfin. Je venais aussi pour vous demander les prochains quadrillages pour les matches.

- Je les ai préparé. Ils sont prêts juste derrière attends je les prends... Elle se pencha sur son bureau pour saisir les documents qu'elle venait à peine de consulter, et elle les tendit à Iruka qui les lut rapidement.

- Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de matches secondaires... Je ne vois que les noms des hautes équipe... cela veut dire...

- Tu as tout compris, Iruka. Notre équipe passe au rang supérieur. Je pense que c'est principalement grace au rejeton Uchiwa...

- Non. Toute l'équipe se donne à fond !

- Iruka... Tu sais autant bien que moi qui est le pillier de cette équipe...

- ...

- Bon... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- Je vais donc m'en aller...

- Attends ! Avant de partir, tu pourrais passer à l'infirmerie et me ramener quelque chose contre les maux de têtes ? S'il te plaît je n'ai vraiment pas le temps !

- ... Bon c'est d'accord.

- Tu es un ange Iruka. »

Le brun se leva et partit vers l'infirmerie, tout en bougonnant contre Tsunade.

« Elle me prend vraiment pour un chien... Et vas-y qu'elle m'utilise pour ses commissions !! Rah ! Je suis manager moi, pas femme de chambre ! Grmbl... »

Iruka continua ainsi à pester contre sa supérieur hiérarchique pendant qu'il avançait vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas il entra sans ménagement dans la pièce.

Il y avait trois lit sur les côtés, et deux chaises au fond. Un homme était assis sur l'une d'elles et tenait un livre entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et sourit quand il vit Iruka.

« Yo Iruka ! La forme ?

- On va dire ça.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine ?

- Pas vraiment... Juste Tsunade qui me prend pour son larbin, et ça me gonfle.

- Ah je vois... Bon et tu viens faire quoi ici ? Me rendre une petite visite ?

- Manqué. Je passe juste chercher un médicament pour mâââdame. »

Kakashi éclata de rire devant cette phrase et la tête que faisait Iruka. Un soupçon de rage qui ne faisait pas vrai sur le visage de l'homme. Kakashi trouvait qu'il était vraiment adorable avec cette bouille fâchée. L'infirmier se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient rangés tous les médicaments de base. Il en saisit une boîte et se dirigea vers Iruka, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà Mister. Les médicaments pour Tsunade.

- Merci bien Kakashi. Et désolé si je te parais un peu bizarre... Je dois sûrement t'ennuyer à rager de la sorte pour un truc aussi bénin... S'excusa timidement le brunôt.

- Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais, Iruka.

- ... Hem. Bien je vais aller apporter ça à Tsunade alors ! Bonne soirée !

- A toi aussi. Passe me revoir un de ces quatre... On pourra discuter... et pester contre Tsunade, si tu veux. Proposa Kakashi en le raccompagnant vers la porte.

- Bien sûr ! Heu... Je passerai. Oui.... Heu... »

Comme Iruka ne trouvait plus ses mots, Kakashi lui sourit une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte. Il regarda vaguement son infirmerie. Depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu durait entre Iruka et lui ? Trois mois ? Quatre peut-être ? Kakashi se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin avoir le grappin sur cette homme qu'il convoitait tant...

Iruka marcha lentement jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Il serrait doucement la boîte de médicaments contre lui, et faisait un très léger sourire. Un sourire qui étonna la blonde quand elle lui prit les précieuses pilules...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Kakashi s'était de nouveau assis sur l'une des chaises situées près des lits. Il avait recommencé à feuilleter le son livre et imaginait reproduire certains scénarios avec... Stop ! Pas de pensées perverses avec Iruka... Pas de pensées perverses avec Iruka... Pas de... Et on frappa à la porte.

L'infirmier loua les voix célestes pour avoir entendu ses prières et il se leva pour la seconde fois pour aller ouvrir la porte. Cette fois, c'était Yamato qui se trouvait sur le seuil, tout souriant.

« Bonsoir Kakashi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui... et de ton côté ?

- Figure toi que j'ai un nouveau dans l'équipe !

- Vraiment ? Ça n'arrive pas souvent un truc pareil ! Une semaine à peine avant le championnat en plus !

- C'est ce qui m'a le plus surpris.

- Et il a l'air comment ? Demanda Kakashi, en posant son livre sur une table non loin de là.

- Pas mal. C'est un protégé de Tsunade... Et qui dit protégé de Tsunade dit ?

- Elève de Jiraya.

- Donc, faut s'attendre à un mec plutôt costaud !

- Vous avez un entrainement demain ?

- Eh bien oui.

- Je pense que je vais venir aussi. Ce petit m'intrigue, je veux savoir comment il est sur le terrain...

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi je me demande comment il est. Qui sait. On aura peut-être droit à un Sasuke prime ! Tu imagines l'avantage que l'on aurait sur les autres avec deux spécimens comme lui dans l'équipe ?

- A nous la victoire, Yamato ! S'exclama théâtralement Kakashi en se levant. »

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla de bonne heure. Le soleil se dessinait lentement sur l'immeuble en face de son studio. Le blond trouvait le spectacle magnifique, ce déchirement de couleurs à travers le ciel encore obscur.

Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Puis, il sortit sur son balcon et s'appuya sur la rambarde tout en regardant le sol. Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent le très peu de passants qui vagabondaient un peu en titubant dans la ruelle. Naruto eut un petit sourire alors qu'il retournait dedans. Il décida de faire un peu d'exercice avant d'aller déjeuner. Après tout, il avait trois heures à tuer, autant les utilisées à bon escient, comme Jiraya le lui avait apprit. Mais faire trois heures d'affilées des exercices... c'était un peu trop intensif s'il avait déjà l'entrainement tout à l'heure.

Il s'assit donc en tailleur sur le lit et lut pendant environ une heure. Puis, il commença a faire quelques pompes d'abord, puis des abdos. Frénétiquement.

Une fois qu'il jugea qu'il s'était assez entrainé, il se leva et se dirigea mollement vers la douche, se rinçant avec de l'eau glacée. Pour se réveiller.

Arriva enfin l'heure du déjeuner... Il s'habilla rapidement et prit ses affaires pour le water-polo. Il comptait aller un peu en avance à la piscine pour faire deux ou trois longueurs, histoire de s'habituer au bassin.

Il sortit de sa chambre, la refermant à clef derrière lui. Il posa son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'équipe. En fait, il s'agissait juste d'un restaurant dans le bâtiment... Mais c'était toujours ici que se fêtaient les victoires, d'après ce que le blond avait entendu dire. Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée du restaurant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, voir s'il y avait une tête familière ou non. Ne reconnaissant personne, il entra à l'intérieur et se commanda un petit quelque chose de léger, il ne devait pas trop manger puisqu'il allait passer l'après-midi dans l'eau.

Il mangea sa petite collation gentiment, puis se dirigea gaiement vers la piscine. Ça le rendait vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il allait enfin de nouveau se retrouver sans l'eau ! C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses escapades, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une piscine depuis bientôt quatre jours... Pour lui, qui avant s'entrainait tous les jours avec Jiraya, ça lui faisait un grand écart.

Il arriva enfin devant le hangard gigantesque. Naruto tourna vers la gauche pour aller dans les vestiaires se changer. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il fut stupéfait de la place qu'il y avait !! Deux salles de douches étaient côtes à côtes, et plusieurs rangées de casiers et de bancs étaient répartis de façon égale dans la grande pièce. Naruto choisit un casier et y déposa son sac. Il se mit en maillot de bain, puis il prit son bonnet. Une chaînette avec deux petits pendentifs tombaient sur son torse, et il ne les enlevait jamais. L'un des deux pendentifs représentait un petit renard et l'autre était une pierre bleutée. Elle était magnifique... On pouvait voir un petit tatouage sur la nuque de Naruto. C'était un signe tribal qui s'enroulait gracieusement autour d'une bille elle aussi bleue. On ne voyait ce tatouage que quand il mettait son bonnet de bain, en temps normal il était caché par ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille.

Une fois fin prêt, il s'avança vers les douches et laissa couler l'eau sur lui, avant de sortir en quatrième vitesse, traverser la petite distance entre les vestiaires et la piscine. Il entra dans la salle d'entrainement et en arrivant là-bas, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà dans l'eau. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître « bonnet noir et rouge ». Il décida de le regarder un peu, et il s'assit donc sur les escaliers près de la piscine.

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment à son affaire, il faisait des longueur en crawl, et le faisait très bien. De surcroît. Naruto fut hypnotisé par un talent pareil. Tous ses mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec le reste.

Quelques minutes passèrent et « bonnet noir et rouge » s'arrêta au bout de la piscine, du côté de Naruto. L'homme dans l'eau sortit de celle-ci, et le blond eut une vue imprenable sur... le fichu beau corps que « bonnet noir et rouge » se farcissait ! Le blond n'avait jamais vu de torse aussi bien dessiné, de jambes aussi fines... C'est clair que comparé au corps que Jiraya avait... Naruto secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas repenser aux seules fois où son ancien maître était venu dans l'eau avec lui. Traumatisant.

Bref. « bonnet noir et rouge » remarqua enfin sa présence. Il s'avança vers lui, tout en enlevant son bonnet qui libéra une chevelure brune, et il lui lança, froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là toi ? Tu n'as pas vu que c'était une piscine réservée aux joueurs de l'équipe de water-polo ?

- Le panneau à dû m'échapper... Commença Naruto, qui fût tout de suite coupé par son vis-à-vis.

- Alors dégage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Hey on se calme ! Je n'ai pas vu le panneau, mais je fais partie de l'équipe !

- Oui bien entendu. Et moi je suis danseur tutu dans un opéra ! Ironisa le brun.

- J'ai intégré l'équipe hier crétin ! Juge pas sans savoir !

- Oh vraiment, tu as intégré l'équipe, toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Comment un gringalet comme toi peut intégrer l'équipe professionnelle de Konoha !

- En m'entrainant dur, monsieur je-sais-tout !

- Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ?

- Oui je le sais ! »

Le brun repartit, visiblement enragé et il recommença à faire ses longueurs sans rien ajouter. Si effectivement cet imbécile faisait partie de l'équipe, alors il ne valait mieux ne pas lui casser la figure. Sinon il se ferait blâmer par Yamato.

Naruto de son côté fulmina encore quelques instants contre « bonnet noir et rouge ». Avec tout ça, il ne savait toujours pas qui il était ! Rah ! Qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait l'énerver ! Mais alors bordel il était beau... Quelle plante empoisonnée, pensait Naruto.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Naruto reconnut instantanément Yamato, son capitaine, mais il ne savait pas qui était l'autre personne.

C'était également un homme, avec les cheveux gris en bataille. Il avait une petite sacoche sous le bras et portait une blouse blanche. Un infirmier ? Qui sait.

Yamato déposa ses affaire sur une petite table près de la porte d'entrée et il se dirigea vers Naruto, l'homme aux cheveux gris le suivant de près.

« Bonjour Naruto, tu es bien en avance !

- Oui désolé... J'étais trop impatient !

- Alors, ta première nuit s'est bien passée ?

- On peut dire cela, oui.

- Très bien. Je voulais te présenter Kakashi Hatake, il est le médecin de l'équipe. Dit Yamato en faisant un signe vers l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui, tendait sa main vers le jeune homme. Naruto la lui serra avant de reprendre la parole.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même...

- Bon, je vous laisse il faut que j'aille préparer mes petites affaires avant l'entrainement. »

Yamato s'éloigna d'eux tandis que Kakashi sortait un livre de sa sacoche... Naruto le reconnut immédiatement.

« Icha Icha Paradise ! S'écria-t-il en désignant le bouquin.

- Quoi !? Tu connais ce livre ? S'étonna Kakashi en regardant Naruto d'un air béant.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est mon maître qui fait ces livres !

- Ton maître... Jiraya ? Je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui dessinait ces livres !

- Eh bien oui. Il m'en parlait des fois...

- Mais c'est très intéressant ça !! et dis moi... »

Ils continuèrent à parler « Icha Icha Paradise » pendant de longues minutes durant et allez savoir pourquoi, Kakashi le trouva bien, bien plus sympathique après cela. Mais au moment où Naruto allait dévoiler la scène clef du prochain volume, la porte côté vestiaire s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le reste de l'équipe. Naruto reporta donc son attention vers là-bas et fait un signe d'aurevoir à Kakashi avant de se diriger vers Yamato.

Les personnes de l'équipe le dévisageait comme s'il était venu d'une autre planète. Naruto se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. Yamato le regarda avec un sourire et il annonça à la petite assemblée que le blond était un nouveau membre de l'équipe, qu'il fallait lui faire bon accueil. L'un d'eux, avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues pris la parole :

« Mais pourquoi on devrait l'intégrer dans notre équipe ? Nous avons déjà Neji et Sasuke en attaque ! Je ne vois pas – Il se tourna vers Naruto – ne le prends pas mal hein – il se tourna à nouveau vers Yamato – en quoi il va nous servir !

- Eh bien, vous verrez bien une fois dans l'eau ! Répondit Yamato en souriant.

- Quand bien même, dit un garçon un peu grassouillet, Sasuke est le meilleur, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi on l'engage. Il servira juste d'ombre à Sasuke.

- Tu crois que tu peux dire ça sans connaître mes capacités ? Se défendit Naruto en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tes capacités à quoi au juste, intervint « bonnet noir et rouge », à dire des conneries ?

- Non !! Mes capacités à t'en coller une si t'arrêtes pas ton cirque !

- Dis donc Naruto, tu penses pas que tu devrais faire tes preuves avant de dire un truc pareil à Sasuke ? Tu n'es rien pour nous ! Lui, c'est le centre de notre équipe ! On gagne souvent parce qu'il met des tas de buts ! Ajouta le garçon grassouillet.

- Dites donc les jeunes, ça va bientôt suffire ce bordel ? Gronda sévèrement Kakashi en s'immissant dans la conversation. Apparemment, il était très respecté par les membres de l'équipe puisque ces derniers se turent sur le champ. Il vient à peine d'arriver dans l'équipe et vous lui faites un accueil de chien !

- Mais Kakashi, il a... Tenta un garçon avec des sourcils énormes.

- Il a dit son point de vue ! C'est tout !

- ... »

Un grand silence régna sur l'assemblée l'espace de quelques instants. Naruto ne savait plus ou se mettre. Ses relations avec l'équipe ne commençait pas vraiment très bien... Mais il était heureux que Kakashi l'ait défendu. Ça lui faisait au moins un allié.

Le garçon aux deux triangles s'avança vers Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux. Le blond lui renvoya son regard, ayant tout de même une boule dans le ventre, de peur.

« Okay t'es accepté. Excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dis avant...

- ... Ce n'est rien. Dit Naruto dans un sourire. »

Toute l'équipe lui présenta ses excuses, toute sauf Sasuke qui soupira dans son coin.

L'entrainement se passa dans une bonne humeur générale, mis à part le silence olympien qu'adoptait Sasuke. Tout le monde fut vraiment impressionné par le talent de Naruto qui faisait des passes aussi précises que puissantes ! Certaines fois, les membres avait eu un peu de peine à arrêter les véritables boulet de canon que le blond envoyait ! Shikamaru, qui était en défense et était venu parler à Naruto quelques instants auparavant lui avait confié qu'il avait été vraiment surpris de voir tant de force chez lui. Kiba, le garçon aux triangles quand à lui, plaisantait souvent avec Naruto, et ces deux-là semblaient avoir oublié qu'au départ, ils ne s'étaient pas entendu.

La fin de l'entrainement arriva, et les membres sortirent de l'eau, complètement épuisés. Ils allèrent vers Yamato qui les félicita tous pour leur excellent travail, et en particulier Naruto qui avait fait une superbe prestation de water-polo !

Le blond en sortant des vestiaires avait le cœur léger. Il voulut directement retourner à sa chambre mais un bras se plaça amicalement autour de ses épaules. Il tourna les yeux et se retrouva devant Kiba, tout souriant.

« Tu viens avec nous Naruto ? On va manger un morceau au restau, avec Neji et Shikamaru.

- Je pensais rentrer... Mais c'est d'accord ! Répondit Naruto. »

Durant la soirée, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, bavardant librement quand le sujet « Uchiwa » tomba. Naruto apprit que Sasuke faisait du water-polo pour pouvoir battre son frère qui faisait tout le temps mieux que lui... Le cadet Uchiwa voulait prouver à son grand frère qu'il pouvait être plus fort que lui sur le terrain. Naruto fut touché par son histoire, et il décida de se montrer plus gentil avec Sasuke à l'avenir.

« Après tout... c'est à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que je fais ce sport aussi... » Songea Naruto en jouant avec son verre.

Puis, il reporta son attention aux autres garçons aussi présents. Kiba était celui qui animait le plus les conversations. Il avait un tempérament excité au possible. Tout d'un coup, allez savoir d'où il avait ce sujet, il se tourna vers Naruto et le questionna.

« Dis Naruto, puisqu'on est entre mecs, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

- Oh eh bien... Non je suis seul.

- Aaah... Mais je suppose qu'elles sont toutes à tes pieds ?

- Non je ne crois pas... Et puis même si elles étaient toutes à mes pieds, je m'en ficherais.

- Pourquoi, tu en as une seule dans ton cœur et elle te rejette ? Plaisanta Kiba.

- Non. Tout simplement parce qu'elles ne seraient pas du bon genre. Répondit calmement Naruto, tout en souriant.

- Du bon genre ? Kiba ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion de son camarade.

- Elles sont des filles. Ajouta subtilement Shikamaru tout en sirotant son jus.

- Des... AH !! Je comprends maintenant ! T'es gay ! S'exclama Kiba en hurlant presque, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé la réponse « tout seul »...

- Ahem oui... mais tu pouvais aussi le dire sans gueuler... Marmonna Naruto en regardant le sol, terriblement gêné. Il était persuadé que si tous les clients n'avaient pas entendu son ami ( peut-on appelé ça un ami avec ses gueulades ! xD ) alors ça tenait du miracle.

- Donc, Naruto est de l'autre côté. Ok. Moi je m'en fous tant que tu viens pas me tripoter...

- Merci, Kiba. Dit Naruto d'un air blasé et ennuyé.

- Mais ça sert à ça les amis ! Et vous deux, s'exclama-t-il en regardant simultanément Neji puis Shikamaru, vous avez quelqu'un ? »

Neji secoua la tête en signe de négation, et Shikamaru continua de siroter son verre sans répondre, étrangement... Ce qui fait s'activer la curiosité de Kiba, bien entendu.

« Shikamaruuu ? Y'aurait-il quelqu'un dans ton cœur de stratège ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas ce que les couleurs de tes joues me disent en tout cas. Intervint Naruto dans la conversation.

- ... Le brun à la queue de cheval baissa la tête et ne su quoi répondre.

- Alors Shika Shake-Up, qui c'est ? Questionna Kiba, insistant.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Riposta ledit « Shake-Up ».

- Ah ! Alors c'est officiel !! »

Shikamaru soupira et regarda par la fenêtre du restaurant.

« Si seulement c'était officiel... Pensait-il. Mais elle ne me connaît même pas. Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. Je suis juste un joueur de l'équipe de Konoha. Celui qui élabore les stratégies peut-être, mais je ne suis rien pour cette femme... »

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Sasuke Uchiwa marchait le long de la grande rue principale de la ville. Il voyait les voitures qui passaient, et qui s'enfourchaient dans des embouteillages qui pouvaient durer jusqu'à trois heures de temps. Surtout maintenant, en période de championnat ! Dans ce pays, le water-polo était considéré comme le sport national, et tout le monde adorait aller voir les matches. Il faut dire que la plupart des joueurs de water-polo avait une histoire bien à eux... La famille Uchiwa était très réputée dans le milieu. Itachi, l'aîné faisait des prouesses incroyables pendant les matches !!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait pleuvoir. Le brun ferma les yeux, ré-ajustant son sac sur son dos. Il repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passée, à Naruto... et encore à Naruto...

Ce mec était vraiment doué, malgré les apparences. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. Et si le blond devenait plus fort que lui ? Déjà que pendant l'entrainement, il avait dû rester concentré pour être en même temps que lui. Sasuke le trouvait vraiment talentueux... Ça lui écorchait la gorge de devoir le dire – ou en l'occurrence le penser – , mais il devait bien l'avouer.

Même s'ils avaient passé la bonne partie de la journée à s'engueuler, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver... attrayant. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique sous ses faux-airs de prétentieux. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas être ami avec lui. Il devait rester concentré, pour pouvoir battre Itachi sur le terrain. Maintenant qu'ils avaient le même rang, ils pouvaient s'affronter à tous moments.

Le premier match qu'ils auraient à faire est celui contre Suna, et il ne compterait pas. Ils pensent que les joueurs ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, mais ils veulent associer les deux équipes. Sasuke avait hâte de savoir ce que donnerait ce premier match en compagnie de Naruto... Serait-il autant performant qu'aujourd'hui ?

En rentrant chez lui, le brun prit le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et il le déposa sur la table du salon.

Il habitait un vaste appartement près de l'aire d'entrainement. La maison familiale étant occupée par Itachi... Et puis, il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui. Surtout pas. Il en était bien trop jaloux...

Une fois débarrassé de ses affaires, Sasuke alluma son portable et laissa le haut parleur fonctionner pendant qu'il se préparait à manger.

« Message un. : Sasukeeee ? C'est Sakura !! J'avais envie de savoir si... » Sasuke n'écouta pas le reste. Cette fille, Sakura, elle était présidente des pompoms girls qui soutenaient la Konoha Team. Une vraie enflure... Toujours à te coller aux basques. Les deux autres messages furent dans la même lignée que le premier, alors Sasuke commençait à désespérer avec son melon quand la voix métallisée lui annonça le troisième message. Mais il s'avéra que son contenu était bien différent des autres...

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Tu reconnais ma voix ? Oui, c'est bien moi. Je voulais te rappeler la petite proposition que je t'avais faite l'an dernier... Tu vois, si tu m'avais rejoint à ce moment-là, nous serions tous les deux en haut des paliers. J'espère que tu ne commettras pas deux fois la même erreur, Sasuke-kun. Ne reste pas avec les faibles ! J'attends ta réponse jusqu'au commencement des premiers matches officiels. »

Sasuke posa le couteau qu'il venait de prendre. Orochimaru... Alors comme ça il ne l'avait pas oublié. Intéressant... Il repenserait à tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait songer au match que l'équipe aurait le surlendemain contre Suna.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

« Naruto sur ta droite ! Avait crié Shikamaru en lui faisant un grand signe.

- OK Shikamaru ! Lui répondit le blond. »

Le matche contre Suna battait son plein. Pour le moment, Konoha menait le jeu de justesse, quatre à trois. Naruto bondit sur la droite pour empêcher l'un des adversaires de s'approcher de Sasuke qui était en possession de la balle. Le brun balança ladite balle à Neji un peu plus loin. Naruto profita de ce moment de répit pour aller voir Sasuke.

« Tout va bien Sasuke ?

- Oui, oui ça va, mais reste à ta place Naruto !

- Bien compris ! »

Naruto retourna donc sur l'aile droite tandis que la balle revenait vers Shikamaru qui était juste devant les buts. Il saisit la balle et la lança à Naruto. Ce dernier chercha rapidement Sasuke des yeux et lorsqu'ils accrochèrent les jumelles obsidiennes, il lui fit un sourire en coin. L'Uchiwa comprit instantanément et il se rapprocha de la cage de but alors que Naruto faisait des passes avec Kiba. Tout d'un coup, sans qu'aucun adversaire de Suna ne s'en rende compte il fit un bond hors de l'eau et smasha la balle à Sasuke qui la balança directement dans les goals adverses. But.

Le sifflet retentit à cet instant, annonçant la fin du matche. Des cris retentirent dans la salle tandis que tout le monde se sautait dessus pour s'entre féliciter. Naruto prit Sasuke par les épaules, le mêlant à tout l'attroupement au milieu du bassin. Puis ils sortirent tous de l'eau et allèrent se sécher rapidement sur les bancs du bassin de Suna, bien plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient pour l'entrainement.

« Tu as été très bon Sasuke. Lui souffla Naruto en lui souriant.

- Merci. Sasuke lui fit à son tour un mini sourire. »

Naruto lui fit une tape amicale alors qu'il repartait vers les autres, qui riaient et chantaient leur victoire.

« Tu as tout fait Naruto... J'ai juste été un outil.... Songeait Sasuke en se tenant les côtes. »

Il regarda dans le petit public qui était venu les voir, et il repéra une tête non inconnue dans la foulée : Orochimaru. Il souriait sournoisement et se léchait les lèvres, comme pour se délecter de la détresse de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa jeta un œil à son équipe et commença à se sentir mal. Ils semblaient tous tellement heureux... Il prit ses affaires et alla rejoindre Orochimaru dans les gradins. Il avait prit sa décision.

Naruto avait vu Sasuke s'éloigner d'eux, mais il n'avait pas tiqué quand à la raison que son éloignement. Il se commençait à un peu mieux s'entendre avec lui, il ne voulait surtout rien gâcher. Le blond haussa les épaules et il recommença à scander avec les autres.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une trouve de filles en jupons se sont invité sur le terrain et ont commencé à danser. Kiba a bavé presque sur l'une d'elle, qui avait les cheveux blonds, mais il s'est bien vite fait reprendre par Neji qui lui a foutu un coup sur la tête.

Shikamaru de son côté faisait semblant de discuter avec Choji, mais son regard restait braqué sur la jeune femme qui parlait avec Iruka. Elle s'appelait Temari et était la manager de l'équipe de Suna et Shikamaru savait très bien qu'elle parlait affaire avec Iruka, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer en les voyant converser de la sorte. Il reporta son attention à Choji mais il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se passant la main sur sa nuque endolorie. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la belle femme l'avait regardé avec un sourire mutin et satisfait.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

« Alors Sasuke-kun, es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir tout quitter et me rejoindre dans mon équipe ? La voix d'Orochimaru sifflait comme celle d'un serpent.

- Oui. Je veux progresser. Vous m'avez promis le pouvoir. »

Orochimaru esquissa un sourire énorme, malsain et qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais Sasuke avait prit sa décision. Il n'allait plus reculer. Ce n'était pas avec Naruto dans son équipe qu'il progresserait, et qu'il pourrait battre seul son grand frère. Orochimaru était malheureusement le seul moyen qu'il avait en secours... Et puis. Il paraissait que l'équipe du serpent était très bonne aussi... même si leurs méthodes laissaient à désirer. Tant pis. Sasuke aurait été prêt à se vendre à qui aurait pu lui fournir sa vengeance. Il savait ce qu'allait lui couter son adhésion à l'équipe d'Orochimaru. Tant pis. Qui se souciait de lui pour l'en empêcher de toutes manière ? ...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

L'équipe Konoha alla au restaurant « officiel » après le match ce soir-là. Yamato voulait faire une annonce.

Tout le monde s'était dirigé là-bas en riant, l'équipe de Suna également parce qu'entre ces deux équipe, il n'y avait jamais eu de réel rivalité. Et puis, c'était un match amical.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Yamato regarda la grande assemblée qui était devant lui, et il leva son verre en clamant :

« Messieurs, Madame, dit-il en se tournant vers Temari, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les équipe de Suna et Konoha vont fusionner pour reformer la Konoha Team !! »

L'éclat de joie fut unanime. Les gens se sautaient dessus et criaient en cœur ( weee.... Ahem. ) tandis que d'autres se réservaient un peu plus. Shikamaru profita de la cohue pour regarder Temari, mais au moment où il posa ses yeux sur elle, la belle se retourna pour lui envoyé un regard de braise. Shikamaru fut brûlé au septième degrés.

Naruto qui s'amusait avec les autres commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Sasuke. D'accord le brun n'aimait pas festoyer mais là il avait vraiment disparu de la circulation ! Le blond décida de se lever et aller voir ce que l'Uchiwa avait encore trouvé comme invention. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et quand il voulu se diriger vers le bassin, un bras puissant le retint et le colla au mur, de façon à ce que les personnes à l'intérieur de le remarque pas.

« Naruto.

- Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce qu...

- Tu cherchais Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Vous savez où il est ?

- Naruto... Avant toutes choses sache que Sasuke n'était pas bien dans sa peau...

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

- Il a quitté l'équipe de Konoha.

- ... Vous mentez.

- Il est allé rejoindre Orochimaru... Tu sais qui il est n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous mentez.

- Il a déposé une lettre de démission...

- VOUS MENTEZ !! Hurla le blond à s'en déchirer la gorge. »

Kakashi se tut. Il regarda Naruto sangloter contre le mur, se tenant le visage entre les mains. Trop de souvenirs remontaient...

« Il... Okay il a un sâle caractère mais jamais il nous trahirait de la sorte...

- Sasuke l'a pourtant fait, Naruto. Un nouvel équipier sera là dès ce soir...

- Comment il a pu faire ça...

- Je sais que c'est dur mais...

- Vous n'en savez rien ! Je... l'équipe... On a tous trimé pour y arriver ! Et il se barre ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

- .... D'accord Naruto. Je ne comprends pas.

- Laissez-moi... »

Naruto se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme et alla marcher un peu dans la nuit. Iruka arriva près de Kakashi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à Kakashi.

- Sasuke est parti de l'équipe pour aller avec Orochimaru. Il a du mal à s'en remettre...

- Oh je vois...

- Je m'en veux un peu, c'est moi qui lui ai annoncé la nouvelle..

- Ne t'en fais pas Kakashi ! Tu n'y peux rien si Sasuke a rejoint une autre équipe !

- C'est moi qui vient de bousiller la soirée de ce gosse, Iruka !

- Kakashi... ce n'est pas ta faute. Le consola le brun en lui passant doucement la main sur l'épaule. »

Kakashi faisait une tête de chien battu. On aurait dit qu'il portait la peine du monde entier sur la tête. Il se tourna et enlaça Iruka doucement. Pour se réchauffer le cœur. Iruka fut surpris dans les premiers temps puis rendit son étreinte à Kakashi, fermant les yeux tout en souriant gentiment.

Naruto de son côté marchait sans but vraiment précis. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humide et cela lui refroidissait la tête un peu. Mais il s'en fichait pas bien mal... Tout ce qui était dans ses pensées, c'est l'agissement plus qu'étrange de Sasuke. Pourquoi était-il parti de l'équipe ? Et pour rejoindre la pire espèce de salopard en plus !

Jiraya lui avait déjà parlé d'Orochimaru. Le vieil homme lui avait longuement expliqué à quel point le serpent adorait prendre des joueurs à talents, les faire descendre aux enfers avant de les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes usagées. Il les laissait mourir une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle...

Naruto ne voulait pas que Sasuke meurt. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on appelle les meilleurs amis du monde, mais le brun ne méritait pas ça. Naruto savait au fond de lui que Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il pouvait être gentil... Il en était persuadé.

Il marcha encore quelques instants quand il vit au loin... Cette silhouette... ces cheveux bruns... cette allure... C'était lui !! Sasuke !!

Naruto sentit qu'une vague de bonheur l'envahissait alors qu'il commençait à courir comme un fou vers l'Uchiwa. Il lui sauta dessus mais au moment où il voulut le serrer contre lui... il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Sasuke !

« Heu... Oui. Certes. Je suis aussi content de te rencontrer... Mais avant d'être si familier, tu pourrais me dire ton nom au moins ! Lui dit le « faux Sasuke » tout en souriant. »

Naruto resta interloqué devant cet homme. Il était le sosie parfait de Sasuke ! Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux...

« Qui es-tu ? Le questionna Naruto, toujours sous le choc.

- Hum... Bon je vais répondre en premier, alors. Je m'appelle Sai.

- Tu es le remplaçant de Sasuke Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Tu étais son petit ami ?

- P.. Pardon ????

- Je ne sais pas, mais vu la façon dont tu m'as sauvagement sauté dessus tout à l'heure...

- Heu... Non, non je ne suis pas son petit ami...

- Bien. C'est très bien dans ce cas. Lui dit Sai en souriant.

- Oui, si tu veux...

- Tu ne te présente pas ? Je me suis présenté. C'est ton tour maintenant !

- ... Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bien ! Encore mieux. »

Le blond était en train de se demander si ce « Sai » n'était pas un peu con...

« Et tu viens d'où comme ça, Sai ?

- Eh bien... j'ai été un peu partout comme remplaçant. Je suis ici un moment... Mais je suis certain que je vais bientôt devoir repartir.

- ... je vois.

- Dis moi Naruto, ça ne te gênes pas de me montrer où on peut dormir ? Je ne sais pas où aller.

- C'est par là, viens. »

Ils partirent ensemble vers le bâtiments où logeait Naruto pour le moment.

« Tu dormiras avec moi pour ce soir. Je doute que la réception soit encore ouverte à cette heure tardive. Annonça Naruto.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas alors j'accepte.

- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me dérangeais !

- C'est vrai. Mais je te préviens, je ne ferai rien avec toi. Répondit calmement Sai en souriant.

- QUOI ? S'indigna Naruto en regardant Sai.

- Je dis juste au cas où... On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Naruto ne répondit rien. Comme si il avait envie de faire un truc pareil avec Sai. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les couloirs du bâtiment, et ils arrivèrent finalement devant le petit studio de Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et laissa d'abord entrer Sai, qui inspecta les lieux avec un œil scrutateur et attentif.

« C'est mal rangé. Affirma-t-il.

- Oui je sais... Mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'avec les entrainements on a le temps de rien faire !

- Oh je le sais bien.

- Tu as déjà été dans beaucoup de clubs de water-polo ?

- Pas vraiment. Un seul, pour être précis. Mais d'après ce que j'ai observé, on a peu de temps. Et l'état de ta chambre confirme mes hypothèses.

- T'es un type bizarre... Dit Naruto en triant son linge.

- On me le dit, parfois. Mais rassures-toi, tu l'es aussi. Répondit le brun avec son sourire agaçant. »

Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit et Naruto dû insister au moins mille fois avant que Sai ne déguerpisse de SON lit et aille dormir sur le canapé. Mais ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, discutant encore un peu. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, malgré les apparences, et Naruto sentait qu'il pourrait compter sur Sai une fois sur le terrain. En plus, il avait l'air d'être plutôt doué, après les dires du brun.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Un homme brun était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, jouant avec une balle de water-polo de sa main droite, sirotant un whisky de la gauche.

Il songeait à plein de choses. Son frère, son équipe... Il fallait qu'il parle de sa nouvelle stratégie aux autres. Il était persuadé de pouvoir tous les terrasser avec elle.

Soudain, un autre homme vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, que me veux-tu ?

- je viens t'apporter des nouvelles.

- Lesquelles ?

- Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru. Le serpent a fait passer une missive pour prévenir tout le monde...

- Ah vraiment, il a fait ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il cèderait si facilement...

- Tu es certain que tu prends bien la chose ?

- Bien évidemment !! Allez, laisse moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu. »

L'autre homme obéit et se retira vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Alors comme ça tu as finalement été du côté d'Orochimaru, petit frère... »

Songeait Itachi alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de Whisky, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus. Il grimaça et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était depuis une heure déjà. Il entra dans la maisonnée et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se reverser un verre de Whisky qu'il but d'une traite.

Puis, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain où il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla sans se presser et attendit que le niveau soit assez haut avant de se plonger dedans. Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende avant demain. Il voulait être en forme pour son premier match officiel pour le championnat...

« Sasuke... Je sens que nous allons bientôt nous revoir. »

Et Itachi ferma les yeux, souriant doucement...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Pendant ce temps dans la soirée de cérémonie pour la fusion Suna/Konoha, Temari était sortie du restaurant, trouvant l'air trop insupportable pour être respirable. Elle était assise sur un banc et discutait tranquillement avec une des pompoms girls, Sakura.

Shikamaru observait la scène de plus loin. Il aurait pu tuer Sakura quand elle s'était précipitée sur Temari pour l'accompagner dehors. Heureusement pour notre pauvre Shikamaru, Sakura est une fille et manque de chance ou coup du sort, l'appel de la nature s'empara d'elle, laissant une opportunité sans pareil à Shikamaru !!

Il sortit de sa cachette, et avança l'air de rien vers Temari. Son cœur battait comme un tambour dans son torse. Il allait enfin aller lui parler, lui demander un rendez-vous la... Et Kiba lui tomba dessus.

« Shikaaaaaaaaa depuis quand t'as un frère jumeau ? Nan sérieux c'est... SalAAAAud de m'avoir rien dit. Mon p-pote. T'es mon poooteuh Shika Shake-Up.

- Rah mais Kiba ! Tu empestes l'alcool à trois kilomètres à la ronde !! Shikamaru lança un regard désespéré à Temari mais trop tard, Sakura venait de la rejoindre sur le banc. A ce moment, Shikamaru regretta au plus haut point de ne pouvoir trucider son « camarade » complètement ivre.

- Bon je vais te ramener chez toi j'ai compris...

- Mais... P-pas du tout Shika Shaaaaaaake Up.

- Arrête avec ce surnom, il est débile.

- Naaan. C'est toi qui est d-débile. Mon chou. BWA ! Mon ch-chouuu !!

- T'es déprimant Kiba... Essaie de pas me tomber dessus quand je te porte, bordel !

- Attends... Attends... Atteeends j'te dis-euh. »

Shikamaru s'arrêta et regarda son ami s'asseoir par terre et regarder bêtement le ciel. Il fit un sourire plus que niais. Le brun à queue de cheval soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et attendit quelques instants.

« Eh bien dis donc, ton copain n'a pas vraiment l'air en super état on dirait... Lui dit une voix féminine à côté de lui.

- Non en effet... Répondit il sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

- Tu devrais essayé de le faire boire un peu d'eau... ça lui ferais du bien. Surtout que le prochain match est après-demain... Ce serait bien de ne pas avoir tous les joueurs sur la touche. Ajouta la voix. Cette fois, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre, mais le son fut coincé dans sa gorge quand il vit que son interlocutrice... était... Temari.

- Je... Je vais le faire. Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons. Moi C'est Temari.

- Shikamaru.

- On se reverra, Shikamaru. Déclara-t-elle avant de partir en lui faisant un signe de main.

- On se reverra... répéta Shikamaru, même si la blonde ne pouvait plus l'entendre. »

Il se passa quelques instants où Kiba avait l'ait béat en regardant le ciel, et Shikamaru en regardant dans la direction où Temari avait disparu. Ils avaient l'air ridicule, mais qui aurait pu le leur reprocher à cet instant précis ?

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Le lendemain, l'entrainement se fit rude pour bon nombre des personnes présentes... La plupart des joueurs avaient la gueule de bois et ceux qui restaient en forme semblaient un peu ailleurs. Le départ de Sasuke en avait choqué plus d'un, et surtout, que son remplaçant lui ressemble à ce point !! D'autant plus que Sai s'entendait vraiment très bien avec Naruto... Oui. Sai était peut-être une copie du physique de Sasuke, mais question comportement... Il était son opposé.

Kakashi quand à lui s'était bien remis de son petit coup de déprime. Grâce à Iruka bien entendu. Ils étaient tous les deux venus voir l'entrainement de l'équipe juste pour se foutre ouvertement de la gueule des joueurs malades dans l'eau. Enfin, c'était plus Kakashi qui riait qu'Iruka, mais tout de même.

« Tu as vu celui avec le bonnet vert et jaune ? Demanda Kakashi, on croirait voir Tsunade qui fait de la danse classique !

- Kakashi... Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses !!

- Bah. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, personne ne m'entends !! »

C'est là que Kakashi se trompait justement. Car Tsunade, qui avait dû sortir de son bureau pour prévenir Yamato était précisément venue à l'entrainement de la Konoha Team et elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit l'infirmier pervers ! Elle s'avança vers lui en catimini et saisit son Icha Icha Paradise d'une poignée ferme et rapide. Kakashi réagit au quart de tour et se retourna pour voir qui lui avait prit son bien le plus précieux mais quand il vit Tsunade, son visage devint aussi blanc que sa blouse.

« Alors comme ça je fais de la danse classique comme un homme bourré ? Fulmina-t-elle.

- M-mais non Tsunade !!!

- C'est ce que tu viens de dire, sâle pervers de Kakashi ! Tu es privé de Icha Icha Paradise pour la cause !

- Naaaaan pas çaaa !! Pleurnicha l'infirmier gris. J'en étais pile au moment où Kyubi allait se faire la femme de ménage !

- Ça te feras une excellente punition, dans ce cas !! »

Sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, Tsunade s'éloigna de Kakashi qui pleurait dans les bras d'Iruka et elle se dirigea vers Yamato, la mine un peu plus fermée qu'à l'instant. Elle demanda à l'homme de stopper l'entrainement un instant pour qu'elle puisse expliquer la raison de sa présence ici.

Le capitaine siffla entre ses doigts et tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder dans sa direction. Tsunade, après avoir remercié Yamato, prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous... Je suis venu vous annoncer un changement de dernière minute. Demain, vous auriez dû affronter l'équipe de Kiri... Mais elle s'est désistée au dernier moment et c'est l'équipe d'Oto que vous allez avoir comme adversaires. Oui vous avez bien compris. C'est l'équipe où Sasuke est à présent... »

Il y eut une série de murmures se plaintes ou de colère qui se firent entre les joueurs, mais pour Naruto, c'était différent. Au moment où Tsunade avait prononcé le prénom de son ancien co-équipier, son cœur s'était fendu dans sa poitrine.

Sai s'en était rendu compte et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule halée de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était tourné face à Sai et lui avait fait un maigre sourire. Demain il le savait, il reverrait Sasuke et il serait son adversaire.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Il faisait un peu frais ce jour-là. Naruto avait préparé ce moment pendant tout le reste de l'entrainement de la veille. Il voulait être prêt à le revoir, prête à l'affronter comme il avait affronté tellement d'autres équipes. Sai se tenait à ses côtés, ce qui le rassurait un peu. La voix au micro appela leur équipe. Naruto entra dans la salle bondée comme jamais. Les pompoms girls s'activaient dans le coin avec leur chorégraphie trop parfaite. Le tableau des scores était vide, tout comme la tête de Naruto. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, marcher. Droit devant.

Il se positionna devant la piscine et la voix au micro appela la deuxième équipe. Le cœur du blond palpita plus vite quand il aperçu les premières personnes entrer dans l'arène. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun se dévisageait. Naruto le cherchait du regard. Et finalement, il lui tomba dessus. Comme une pierre gigantesque, comme un poids énorme sur ses épaules.

Sasuke avait mauvaise mine. Il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Quelques écorchures étaient visibles sur son visage et il avait le regard vitreux. Naruto eut mal au cœur quand il le détailla. Puis, la pitié induit la colère dans son esprit. Orochimaru allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke !

Cependant... une petite voix dans la tête du blond lui disait que Sasuke n'avait sûrement par refusé de faire tout ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état second.

Le match commença.

Les joueurs entrèrent dans l'eau tempérée du bassin et ils se mirent chacun à leur place. Sasuke était en diagonale de Naruto et il le regardait étrangement. Avec un petit sourire malsain. Le blond en eut des frissons mais il se reprit bien vite quand la balle lui arriva contre. Il chercha Sai, et il lui lança la balle. Mais quand le brun voulu lui renvoyé le colis, un joueur d'Oto l'en empêcha et marqua un premier but sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passe.

Puis, la belle repartit dans les mains de Shikamaru et il la lança à Neji qui voulu la faire suivre à Naruto, mais Sasuke s'avança rapidement entre les joueurs et smasha la balle qui atterri directement entre les deux yeux de son remplaçant, Sai.

Naruto se précipita vers lui, il saignait du nez et à l'arcade gauche. Il tira son compagnon hors de l'eau, Kakashi arriva pour lui prodiguer les premier soins. Naruto tenait la main de Sai entre les siennes, le rassurant, lui répétant qu'il était là.

Sasuke s'énervait. Comment ce cloporte rampant ( Emma... Je sais ce que tu penses ! xD ) avait pu devenir si important pour Naruto ? Il n'y pensa plus alors que deux nouveau joueurs arrivaient dans l'eau. Mais l'équipe de Konoha était complètement ailleurs, sonnée par le comportement si cruel qu'avait leur ancien co-équipier Sasuke !

Ils perdirent le match au bout de deux tiers temps. Cinq à zéro.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Sasuke ressorti de la piscine, son équipe avait peut-être gagné, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il manquait quelque chose. Orochimaru les félicita tous et il prit Sasuke à part.

« Ce soir Sasuke-kun, tu vas enfin comprendre le véritable sens de faire partie de l'équipe d'Oto... Je vais te montrer des choses secrètes totalement délirantes... »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et le serpent partit dans un rire complètement démentiel. L'équipe partit dans l'un des nombreux bars qu'ils fréquentaient tous. Des bars où l'on pouvait acheter tout, je dis bien absolument tout. Ils restèrent une bonne heure dans ce bar, commandant boissons extra fortes sur boissons extra fortes. Sasuke voyait tout ce qui l'entourait bouger un peu trop à son goût et il s'appuya au comptoir pour ne pas tomber Il regarda les garçons de son équipe danser comme des fous sur la piste, s'écrasant parfois par terre. Quelques instants plus tard, Orochimaru demanda la suite « privée » et toute l'équipe s'en alla vers les locaux un peu plus reculés du bar. Dans cette partie-ci des locaux, les gens ne dansaient plus. Ils avaient des sachets de poudre blanche, ils se piquaient, buvaient... Sasuke avait d'ores et déjà goûté à un tout petit peu de leurs amusements quotidien.

Orochimaru s'assit sur un fauteuil miteux qui tombait en lambeaux et il tapa gentiment ses genoux tout en regardant Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite et il prit place sur le serpent. Il sentit que ses longs doigts et trop fins s'aventuraient le long de son échine, ce qui était très désagréable. Son capitaine lui fit alors un sourire avant de sortir un peu de cette poudre blanche de sa poche. Il en déposa deux lignes sur la table devant eux et fit un signe à Sasuke. L'Uchiwa, peu conscient de ce qu'il faisait s'avança en essayant de ne pas se ramasser la table. Il boucha l'une de ses narines et aspira la première ligne. Il refit le même scénario avec la deuxième de ses narines.

Orochimaru passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune Uchiwa et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Alors Sasuke-kun, ce n'est pas tout bonnement psychédélique, cette sensation ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il bougeait seul. Les couleurs devant lui se mélangeaient et formaient un grand tableau informe où tout s'inversait. Il regarda Orochimaru sans comprendre un traitre mot ce ce qu'il lui disait. Il l'embrassa sous une envie loufoque, le serpent se laissa faire et pressa les fesses du jeune Uchiwa. Et soudain, Sasuke repensa à Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air un peu stupide puis il éclata de rire. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il riait tellement que ça lui faisait mal à la gorge, que son propre rire lui perçait les tympans. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se levait et qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du bar. Orochimaru et aucun autre membre ne s'en rendit compte, trop occupés à se droguer ou a faire branlette dans un coin. Dans la rue sombre tout se confondait. Les lumières s'amusaient à danser avec les ombres, leur envoyant des ballons de water-polo alors que le filet leur tombait dessus.

Sasuke s'arrêta et vomit par terre. Il se tint le ventre quelques instant et vit une petite ribambelle de Naruto avec l'autre tache de... il ne savait pas son prénom. Tant pis, ça devait sûrement être un prénom de déchet varginal. Déchet varginal... Mais où allait-il chercher ses insultes bordel ? Il recommença à rire. Puis il vit la lumière devant ses yeux, et plus rien. Juste un cri.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

« Mais je vous dit que je suis un ami de Sasuke Uchiwa !! »

Naruto était en train de s'exciter contre l'infirmière qui n'était pas très coopérative dans son genre.

« Je suis désolée, mais les membres de son équipe ne sont pas autorisés. Seuls les amis et autres personnes sont acceptées !

- Mais c'est quoi ces règles à la con ?

- Ce sont nos règles, monsieur. »

Le blond repartir de l'hôpital, complètement enragé contre les infirmières.

Il avait appris le jour même que Sasuke avait fait une overdose et qu'il était dans cet hôpital. Il avait voulu venir le voir, mais comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, on ne le voulait pas. Il commençait à déprimer, assis devant l'hôpital alors que Sasuke croupissait dans une de ces chambres !!

Il vit la troupe des pompom girls passer devant lui. Sakura, la meneuse, s'arrêta devant lui.

« Eh bien Naruto-Kun, tu n'es pas allé voir Sasuke-kun ? J'en reviens moi ! Bon je ne suis pas restée longtemps parce que Sasuke est d'une humeur de chacal...

- Quoi ? Ils t'ont laissée passer ?

- Oui. Les pompoms girls sont acceptées.

- ... Naruto réfléchis à une vitesse folle, et finalement il prit sa décision. Tant pis pour son amour propre. Sakura, j'aurai une demande à te faire... »

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Une jeune fille s'avança près de la réception de l'hôpital, une jolie tenue rose et blanc. Sa mini jupe était carronée et elle avait un nœud papillons posé sur sa poitrine. Elle s'adressa à la réceptionniste avec un grand sourire et lui demanda la chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa. La réceptionniste lui sourit à son tour et lui indiqua le numéro. Le jeune fille la remercia et partit en trottinant vers les escaliers. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre tant attendue, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'elle, ayant frappé contre la porte auparavant.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et repéra Sasuke qui lui tournait le dos. Personne d'autre dans la chambre.

« Aaaaah enfin. Soupira la jeune fille... qui s'avéra être Naruto. »

Sasuke se retourna d'un bond et considéra le blond de la tête aux pieds. Naruto était en train d'enlever les couettes qui lui tenait les cheveux derrière la nuque.

L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto... Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et il éclata d'un rire enroué.

Naruto le fusilla du regard et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit de Sasuke.

« Oh ça va hein, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer en tant qu'équipier...

- Alors t'es entré en tant que pompom girl ?

- La ferme Sasuke c'est pas marrant !!!

- Moi je trouve que si ! »

Sasuke repartit dans son rire, suivit de peu par Naruto qui finalement, reconnut que la situation était un peu comique.

« Bon trêve de plaisanteries. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi quand j'ai appris que tu avais fais une overdose... Alors je me suis précipité ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais apparemment, tu te portes plutôt bien.

- Oui. Surtout quand je suis soutenu par une pompom girl drag qween.

- Sasuke–euh ! Se plaignit le blond. »

Le brun repartit dans son rire et ils passèrent un excellent après-midi ensembles. Sasuke avait demandé des nouvelles du « blaireau gluant », et Naruto lui avait confié que Sai s'était bien remit de son coup de balle. L'Uchiwa était vraiment beaucoup plus vivable que dans les premiers temps où il avait rencontré Naruto. Et ça n'allait surtout pas décevoir ce dernier d'ailleurs ! Il était aux anges, tout heureux que Sasuke soit de bonne humeur... Finalement, cette overdose fut aussi l'overdose de la mauvaise foi appartenant à Sasuke ? Qui peut savoir.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx FIN DE PREMIERE PARTIE xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Un jeune homme au visage encapuchonné marchait prudemment dans les ruelles d'une vieille ville. Il avait peur. Il savait que là où il était, les gens n'étaient pas de ce que l'on pouvait appeler de « La haute société ». Et pourtant il avançait. Il savait que sa place était ici, il n'avait nul part autre où aller. Il arriva devant l'enseigne d'un petit pub, à un angle de rue. La porte de bois foncé semblait à la fois attirante, et en même temps terrifiante. L'enseigne en forme d' écusson se balançait au gré de la légère brise venant de la mer. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un sortit de l'intérieur, faisant par la même occasion sortir un peu de chaleur de l'antre du pub, et il se dirigea en titubant vers les conteneurs longeant l'étroite ruelle sombre. Il se tint quelques instants au bord dudit conteneur et il vida gorge et boyaux derrière lui. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, sans broncher. Restant du mieux qu'il pouvait stoïque. Il savait ce qu'il arriverait si il allait l'aider. Il le savait bien.

Il baissa les yeux au sol. Puis, il continua d'avancer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entre dans ce pub. Surtout pas. Ce serait bien trop dangereux et il en était bien conscient. Il faisait si froid...

Il marcha un peu plus lentement, espérant par ce moyen garder le peu de chaleur qu'il avait au creux de ses reins. Il arriva au détour d'une fourche. Gauche ou droite ? Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et il prit le chemin de gauche. Celui qui paraissait le plus lumineux. Il avait apprit avec le temps qu'il fallait éviter de s'aventurer seul dans une ruelle trop plongée dans l'obscurité. On ne savait pas sur quoi on marche. Sur qui on marche.

Il regarda un instant en arrière. Personne. Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans ces ruelles, qui se ressemblaient toutes ? Il ne savait pas. Ou du moins, il ne préférait pas y penser. Cependant vous le savez, notre esprit semble être programmé pour nous rappeler les choses que l'on préfèrerait oublier... Il regarda autour de lui. Un couple était assis par terre, un peu devant lui. Enfin assis, le mot est peut-être mal choisi. Disons plutôt qu'ils « traînaient » par terre. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de cette scène et poursuivit son chemin, accélérant l'allure, ne faisant pas attention aux remarque que lui lançait le couple.

Il arriva à un nouveau détour de rue. Il soupira longuement et regarda attentivement chacune d'elles. Cette fois, il choisit de tourner à droite. Il avança d'un pas de plus en plus mal assuré dans le boyau qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Où allait-il encore atterrir ? Il obtint sa réponse quelques instants plus tard. Une série de petits terrains grillagés s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres, ne laissant qu'une très fine ouverture dans leur coin. Le jeune homme se serait cru dans une animalerie. Les cris et bruits qu'il entendait lui faisait sauvagement penser à une meute de loup, croisés avec des ours. Vu de l'extérieur cela peut paraître comique. Mais je peux vous l'assurer, c'était le tableau le plus horrifiant que le jeune homme avait jamais eu devant lui. Il accéléra le pas, plissant les yeux en tâchant de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur des cages de treillis. Un malheureux coup d'œil sur la dernière lui confirma ses craintes. En une fraction de seconde, il avait pu apercevoir deux femmes, qui ne devaient pas être plus âgées que lui, qui s'embrassaient en grimaçant alors qu'un homme s'amusait à les frapper avec ce que le jeune homme identifia comme étant une bouteille de verre brisée.

Notre homme s'arrêta juste après cette allée. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Il mit sa main droite devant la bouche et retint ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Comment...

Mais il n'eut le loisir de finir sa question intérieur qu'un bruit le ramena bien trop vite à la réalité. Il tourna en un sursaut de terreur sur lui-même pour regarder dans la direction du bruit. Un homme squelettique déambulait dans la rue, accrochant les murs avec ses longs doigts crochus et sales. Il avait la mine fatiguée et semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme en gémissant, mais l'autre ne bougea pas. Statufié par la peur. L'homme squelettique tomba à genoux devant lui et il vomit par terre. L'odeur ainsi que la couleur vermeille indiqua au jeune homme que c'était du sang qui venait de sortir. L'homme squelettique leva péniblement les yeux vers le ciel, puis il tomba comme au ralenti en arrière, sa tête frappant violemment le sol pavé de la rue. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques instants une chose dans le ciel, puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent et se stoppèrent doucement. Mort.

Le jeune homme avait la respiration rapide. Les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues le congelait. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder autre chose que le regard vitreux et vide devant lui. Cet homme était mort. Personne ne le savait, personne ne le saurait. Il était mort seul. Le jeune homme s'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il sentait que le bas de ses pantalons était poisseux. Couverts du sang du cadavre à terre... Notre jeune homme marcha sur le côté, toujours les yeux fermés, tâtonnant le mur contre lequel il était. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était assez loin du cadavre, il se mit à courir a travers les ruelles, ne faisant plus attention où il allait. Il fallait qu'il oublie... Il fallait qu'il oublie... Qu'il jette dehors cette affreuse vision.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et frigorifié. Il se tint les genoux de ses mains engourdies par le froid. Les yeux crispés, le cœur en sang. Pourquoi il devait se retrouver tout seul à la rue ? Allait-il finir comme l'homme d'avant ? Squelettique, seul, sans amour ?

Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Mais depuis l'incendie... Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu, c'était le chemin qui se traçait dangereusement devant lui. C'était arrivé... Oh. Le jeune homme ne s'en souvenait même pas. Cela semblait s'être passé il y a tellement longtemps... Se rappelait-il de la voix de son père ? De sa mère ? Non. Il revoyait juste leurs visages horrifiés quand le feu les avaient encerclés. Il les voyait juste le pousser à l'extérieur de la maison, pour que lui survive alors qu'eux mourraient. Il les voyait. Grandes personnes qu'ils étaient, et trouillard que lui, était devenu.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se redressa. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il s'était juré d'oublier cette fameuse nuit. Tout le monde croyait qu'il avait péri lui aussi dans l'incendie... Personne ne le recherchait. Voilà comment commençait sa vie d'homme solitaire. Était-ce ce à quoi il rêvait lorsqu'il était petit garçon ? Qui rêverait d'une telle vie... Non... Il voulait s'en sortir, ne pas être seul. Surtout, ne pas être seul. Il voulait des amis, une famille... Un père. Il regarda où il était atterri, et remarqua un bar à sa droite. Il avait tellement froid... Tant pis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait entrer là-dedans qu'il allait devenir comme l'homme d'avant, non ?

Il avança donc vers l'entrée de l'établissement et d'une main un peu tremblante, ouvrit la porte, se laissant envahir par la chaleur du bar. Il allait prendre place quand...

« Hey Naruto ! »

Le blond se réveilla en un sursaut. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Ah, c'est vrai, il était à l'hôpital... Son regard se posa sur Sasuke qui le regardait bizarrement. Naruto prit sur lui, tâchant de ne pas penser au rêve qu'il venait de faire et il lui fit un sourire.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai une tache sur la tête ?

- Non. Mais tu t'agitais.

- Ah... Désolé si ça t'as dérangé. S'excusa le blond en se redressant. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

- ... T'as fais un mauvais rêve ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Non, non. Je rêvais... Commença-t-il, mais sa phrase resta en suspend. Il se ressaisit et l'acheva d'une manière qui se voulait joyeuse : ... qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la piscine de water polo !

- ... Vraiment ? Ça semblait plus intense que ça.

- Écoute Sasuke, je sais quand même mieux que toi de quoi je rêve non ? C'est toi ou moi qui dormais ? Naruto commençait à s'énerver. Quelle plaie ce mec, à toujours s'immiscer comme ça dans sa vie !

- J'en sais rien !! T'es pas obligé de t'exciter de cette manière, c'était juste une question !

- Une question de trop !

- Bien ! Mais ne viens jamais te plaindre que je ne m'intéresse pas. Cracha presque le brun en détournant son regard de celui de Naruto.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un gars comme toi en moins dans mon entourage qui va me manquer !

- Tsss... Gamin. T'es vraiment bête de réagir comme ça... J'essayais d'être sympa. Tenta de se défendre Sasuke, en vain.

- Tu essayais mal, c'est tout. Répondit cependant Naruto, buté et têtu comme jamais.

- hmpf. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Sur un grognement signé Sasuke, et une mine boudeuse fabrique Naruto. Vraiment, ces deux-là avaient le don pour se pourrir la vie inutilement...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

A un autre bout de la ville, dans un manoir vaste des quartiers huppés, un autre Uchiwa était pensif. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée où crépitait un petit feu. Il avait une couverture grise sur lui, mais elle n'était pas là pour le réchauffer. Il n'avait pas froid. Simplement, il trouvait qu'avoir une couverture devant un feu, ça donnait mieux. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il s'évertuait à observer les mouvements des flammes, tantôt rapides tantôt lents et gracieux, tout en tripotant presque nerveusement l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil. Pour le moment, aucune équipe ne les avait battus sur le terrain. Aucune. Cependant, Itachi avait un nœud à l'estomac... sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Itachi ?

- Hn ? L'aîné Uchiwa ne daigna même pas se retourner pour regarder son interlocuteur, mais il l'incita à continuer d'un vague mouvement de la main.

- Hem. Il y a du nouveau en ce qui concerne ton petit frère...

- ... Itachi garda les yeux rivé devant lui. Il hocha la tête.

- Sasuke a fait une overdose. »

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le son resta en suspend dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il devait poser cette fichue question, mais la réponse lui faisait un peu peur, à dire vrai. Il reprit son souffle et murmura :

« Est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il en ne laissant pas transpercer sa voix tremblante.

- Non. Il est a l'hôpital. »

Itachi fut soulagé. Au moins, Sasuke était en vie. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, de se droguer de la sorte ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne le supporterait pas ! L'ainé Uchiwa se posait plein de questions sur son petit frère. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte... Itachi se leva de son fauteuil d'un coup, prit sa veste sur un meuble près de l'entrée du manoir et il sortit, laissant en plan l'homme qui était venu lui annoncer la « nouvelle ».

Il sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers son motocycle garé devant la demeure. En l'enclenchant d'un mouvement sec et rapide, il mit son casque sur la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le trafic urbain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en plein centre-ville. Contre les murs on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses affiches montrant les résultats des derniers matchs de water-polo, et sur d'autres des publicités pour différents clubs. Itachi reconnut dans la mêlée le visage acerbe d'Orochimaru. Le brun resserra l'emprise de ses mains gantées sur le guidon de son véhicule. Il se rappelait avec quelle insistance le serpent avait insisté pour qu'il rejoigne son équipe... Mais Itachi avait été plus tétu que lui sur cette affaire, et avait obstinément refusé. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'Orochimaru avait voulu avoir Sasuke. En guise de vengeance personnelle... Il est vrai que lorsque l'ainé Uchiwa avait fait part de son refus, le capitaine d'Oto n'avait pas été des plus heureux. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

Itachi secoua la tête et accéléra le rythme. Plus vite. Plus vite. Il arriva enfin devant l'établissement qu'il recherchait. Il gara sa moto dans le parking, retira son casque et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le bâtiment était immense. De grandes fenêtres étaient visibles, et on voyait les cages d'escaliers depuis l'extérieur. Le brun pouvait même voir les personnes habillées de blanc circuler dans les couloirs. Juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée, on pouvait lire en caractère rouge vif « Hôpital de Konoha ».

Il entra dans les locaux et se dirigea vers la réception où s'activait une jeune femme qui semblait être débordée par les événements. Itachi attendit sagement qu'elle finisse ses petites affaires, mais surtout qu'elle remarque enfin sa présence. C'est en effet en un sursaut qu'elle vit le brun, souriant et patientant devant le comptoir. Elle laissa aussitôt tomber ses documents et se précipita vers lui.

« Bonjour ! Désolée de mon retard. Il y a tellement de paperasse aujourd'hui... C'est abominable !

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Demanda Itachi, toujours courtois. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, que de discuter avec les infirmières.

- ... Vous ètes de la famille ? Sinon, les visites sont inter... Commença la jeune femme, très vite interrompue par son interlocuteur.

- Je suis son grand frère.

- Bien. Chambre deux cent trente. »

Itachi lui fit un sourire poli, la remercia rapidement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il les monta lentement, prenant le temps de regarder au dehors. Il y avait une vue superbe sur le reste de la ville, d'ici...

Le brun arriva enfin devant la chambre clef. Il attendit quelques instants devant la porte et il frappa trois fois avant d'entrer, comme il est d'usure de faire. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches et l'adrénaline montante...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Pendant ce temps au « Quartier général de l'équipe de Konoha », à peu près tout se passait de travers. Enfin, surtout pour ce pauvre Kakashi. Comprenez-le, depuis que Tsunade lui avait retiré son bien le plus précieux, il ne savait plus quoi faire et tournait nerveusement en rond ! Heureusement qu'Iruka était là pour le soutenir, sinon il allait devenir maboule, c'était certain !

« Echec et mat... Dit le brun d'un ton lassé.

- ... Kakashi ne semblait pas réagir à la phrase de son ami.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Iruka en rangeant le jeu de dame.

- Icha Icha Paradise. Dit l'infirmier, le regard toujours posé sur la table devant lui.

- Allons, tu sais que c'est impossible !

- Iruka ! S'exclama soudainement Kakashi, avec une vigeur non apperçue depuis longtemps.

- Oui ? Demanda le brun avec joie. Peut-être avait-il retrouver la raison, qui sait.

- Dessinons un Icha Icha Paradise ! »

Iruka soupira et baissa la tête. Il n'avait donc que ce fichtre bouquin en tête ou quoi ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre choses intéressantes dans la vie ? Le brun se demandait vraiment pourquoi il restait encore avec Kakashi pour l'aider. Cet homme était tout bonnement désespérant, complètement perdu d'avance. Et lui qui venait ici exprès pour lui, qui lui tenait compagnie... Iruka avait vraiment l'impression d'être insipide aux yeux de l'autre homme.

« ... Non. Je vais aller finir de trier mes documents, si tu veux bien. Dit Iruka d'une voix ferme.

- Roh c'est dommage... on aurait pu bien s'amuser. A plus Iruka ! »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, son porte-documents sous le bras et une enclume sur le cœur. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau, saluant à peine les personnes qu'il croisait. Son esprit et ses pensées étaient uniquement occupés par cet imbécile de Kakashi. Comment pouvait-on être insensible de la sorte aux autres êtres humains ? Iruka ne le comprenait pas. Et surtout... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire lui tenait tant à cœur ! Après tout, Kakashi et lui étaient de simples collègues. Rien de moins... et rien de plus. Le brun soupira en arrivant devant la porte de son bureau. Il inséra sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit le battant.

Rien n'avait changé dans son bureau parfait. Les piles de documents étaient ordrées, les classeurs étiquetés sur une étagère dans l'ordre alphabétique, et on aurait presque pu se regarder dans le bois de son bureau comme avec un miroir.

Le brun prit place derrière son bureau et il sortit son ordinateur portable de son porte-document. Il l'alluma et attendit qu'il se mette en marche. Puis, il compléta le tableau des résultats, et chercha de nouveaux sponsors pour l'équipe. Maintenant que Suna les avait rejoint, il en fallait au minimum le double s'ils ne voulaient pas coulé dans l'oubli des gens. Iruka avait une mine extrêmement sérieuse tandis qu'il lisait les offres.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, puis il replongea son regard sur son écran avant d'émettre un « Entrez ».

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Iruka quand il reconnut son visiteur intempestif !

« Iruka... Je suis désolé...

- Kakashi...

- Je te promets de plus faire mon gamin pour le Icha Icha Paradise... Mais comprends moi, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres occupations !

- Tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un. Dit simplement Iruka, les yeux pourtant rivés sur son ordinateur. Il ne remarqua pas que Kakashi souriait malicieusement devant ses propos.

- Oui, mais encore faut-il le trouver, ce quelqu'un.

- Va dans une agence de rencontre.

- Non...

- Non ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à portée de main. »

Iruka leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que le gris s'empressa de faire, son petit sourire rempli de malice toujours sur son visage.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Itachi referma la porte délicatement, avec toute la patience et la douceur qui pouvait bien l'habiter. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait brisée en mille morceaux. Il se retourna et balaya la pièce de son regard noir profond.

Sasuke était en train de dormir, sa main droit reposant juste à côté d'une tête blonde elle aussi profondément endormie. L'aîné se dirigea vers une chaise près de la fenêtre et il prit place à l'intérieur. Il ne réveillerait pas son petit frère. Il attendrait sagement que ces deux-là reviennent à la réalité. D'ailleurs... qui était donc l'autre personne avec lui ?

A première vue, il s'agissait d'un garçon, bien qu'il avait une tenue assez loufoque. (n'oublions pas que Naruto doit s'habiller en fille pour venir trouver notre Sasu... ) Sasuke se serait-il donc enfin fait un ami ? Étrange. Itachi ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'équipe d'Oto... D'où pouvait-il bien venir, ce mec ? Itachi fronça les sourcils alors que le blond commençait à bouger. Ce dernier s'étendit quelques instants puis il regarda longuement Sasuke. Il leva la main vers le visage du jeune brun et lui remit une mèche en place. Puis il resta là à le contempler, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence d'Itachi. Enfin, c'était ce que celui-ci croyait.

« Qui es-tu ? Dit le blond, toujours en regardant Sasuke.

- A ton avis, qui suis-je ? Répondit Itachi en le regardant malicieusement.

- Je pense que tu es son frère. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je trouve. Le jeune blond se tourna vers l'aîné Uchiwa et il lui sourit un instant.

- Bien. J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec mon petit frère. Pourrais-tu...

- J'ai bien compris. Je m'en vais. Mais... j'aurais une faveur à te demander avant de partir...

- ... ? Laquelle ? Demanda Itachi, un tant soit peu perplexe.

- ... Ne le brusque pas trop. Il est vraiment en rogne contre toi tu sais. Et puis... N'oublie pas la raison de sa présence ici.

- Je suis son grand frère, je sais ce qui est bien pour lui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci. »

le blond se leva, regarda une dernière fois Sasuke et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se retourner.

Itachi se leva à son tour et il s'appuya contre la fenêtre, regardant dehors la ville qui s'activait. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après midi et pourtant le crépuscule commençait à se faire sentir. Les rayons formaient des lignées magnifiques dans le ciel, faisant du clair obscur avec les immeubles sombres. Il ferma les yeux un instants, s'accordant une petite pause mentale. Elle fut de courte durée quand il entendit Sasuke bouger dans son lit. Itachi ouvrit donc ses yeux à nouveau et attendit que son petit frère le remarque, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, et c'est en un sursaut et un cri étrange de le cadet Uchiwa engagea la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda-t-il avec subtilité, bien entendu.

- Je suis venu te parler.

- Et de quoi je te prie ? Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, Itachi.

- De toutes manières, que ça te plaise ou non, ça ne change rien.

- Tsss... »

Sasuke marqua une pause et il détourna son regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte que...

« Où est Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux un peu inquiets.

- Il est parti tout à l'heure. Répondit Itachi, jugeant que « Naruto » devait être l'homme blond qui dormait à côté de son frère.

- ... Sasuke baissa les yeux. Pourquoi Naruto était-il parti sans lui dire aurevoir ?

- Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à notre conversation. Lui dit Itachi comme s'il avait deviné la question de l'autre Uchiwa.

- Que lui as-tu dis au juste ? Demanda Sasuke en fusillant son frère du regard.

- Que je voulais te parler. Il a compris, lui.

- ... Bien. Parle, dans ce cas.

- Je voulais te dire moi-même que... je ne compte pas me battre contre un drogué.

- ... quoi ? Sasuke était abasourdi par les paroles de son frère.

- Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi tant que tu es un drogué. Tu veux me surpasser sur le terrain ? Alors bats-toi avec tes propres forces. Pas avec de l'héroïne, de la coke ou n'importe laquelle de ces merdes.

- ...

- C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- C'est juste pour me faire la leçon que tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il regarda une dernière fois son petit frère et lui déclara, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu es mon petit frère Sasuke. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Et l'aîné des Uchiwa referma la porte, laissant un Sasuke time out dans la chambre, la machoire ouverte à se la décrocher, le cœur soudainement plus léger. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois que son frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Bien plus de bien que la drogue et l'alcool. Sasuke sourit et plongea son regard au dehors alors qu'il se recouchait dans son lit.

« Ne te méprends pas Itachi, je ne vais pas abandonner mes convictions de te foutre la pattée de ta vie malgré ça. » Songea-t-il avant de se rendormir.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Shikamaru et Kiba étaient en train de marcher jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement, et ils discutaient de tout en de rien. Depuis la fameuse soirée où le gardien ( donc Shikamaru, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis. n.n ) avait enfin pu adresser la parole à la belle de son cœur, Shikamaru avait su pardonner à Kiba pour son ivresse totale. Il faut dire aussi que les quelques mots qu'il avait pu échanger avec Temari avaient oté toute envie de rancœur envers son ami de toujours.

« Dis Shika sha.... Hem. Shikamaru, pourquoi on va si vite à la piscine ? L'entrainement n'est que dans une heure et quelques !

- Je sais pas. J'avais envie de venir en avance pour une fois... On pourra s'amuser un peu dans l'eau en attendant ! C'est ce qu'on faisait tout le temps avant.

- C'est vrai. Répondit Kiba en souriant.

- Et puis... Peut-être que... Commença Shikamaru, un peu dans le vague.

- Tu croiseras la beeelle Temari là-bas ? Acheva Kiba à sa place de son ami.

- Que... ! Fit Shikamaru, surpris. »

Kiba partit dans un grand rire et il se mit à courir vers le hangard de la piscine avant que Shikamaru ne le tue sur place. Le plus en avance entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Shikamaru ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le taquinant en lui faisant une tape sur la tête tout en maugréant un « T'es lourd comme mec ».

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois changés et douchés ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piscine. Mais en entrant dans la salle, ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un nageait déjà à l'intérieur de celle-ci...

Ils identifièrent rapidement le nageur grace à son bonnet orange et rouge : Naruto. Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard et ils se dirigèrent vers le bassin. Une fois au bord, il attendirent que le blond revienne de sa longueur pour l'intercepter.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Vous êtes bien en avance. Leur dit le blond en s'appuyant avec ses coudes contre le bord de la piscine.

- Oui, on avait envie de profiter un peu de l'eau, comme toi tu vois... Et vu que notre prochain match officiel est seulement dans une semaine... On peut se le permettre. Répondit Shikamaru en s'asseyant sur le bord, les jambes dans l'eau, bientôt imité par Kiba.

- C'est vrai... le match de revanche contre Oto est dans une semaine... Répéta Naruto d'une voix à demi monotone.

- Tu penses que ça va aller ? Questionna Kiba en regardant alternativement le blond et Shikamaru.

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain. Il ne faut pas être négatif. Tout va bien se passer. Assura Naruto avec toute la conviction qu'il avait dans les tripes.

- Même si Sasuke est de l'autre côté ? Tu as vu comment ça a tourné la semaine dernière... Tenta tout de même notre gardien favori.

- ... Je sais. Mais j'ai comme le sentiment... que ce sera différent cette fois. Dit Naruto avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Parce que tu vas lui rendre visite à l'hôpital ? »

Naruto le regarda avec stupéfaction. Non... Ce n'était pas à cause de ses visites qu'il pensait ça. Simplement... Il le sentait. Comme un instinct.

« Non. Pas pour ça.

- ... J'espère très sincèrement que tu as raison, Naruto. Après tout, notre place dans la compétition en dépend.

- Oui je sais. Mais... nous sommes une bonne équipe. J'ai confiance en nos capacités. »

Comme toute réponse, Shikamaru lui sourit et il balança un peu ses jambes dans l'eau. Quelques instants passèrent où seuls les bruits de l'eau et des ventilateurs venaient les déranger. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Naruto songeait à Sasuke, Shikamaru à leur prochain match, et Kiba quant à lui se concentra plutôt sur des questions plus anodines du genre : « Qu'y aura-t-il au menu de ce soir au restau' ? ».

Petit à petit les autres membres de l'équipe entrèrent dans la salle, se joignant au notre quatuor silencieux et ils s'installaient sans mot dire dans l'eau fraiche et agréable de la piscine. Et puis arriva Sai, avec son éternel air « je m'en foutiste » alors qu'il était des plus sérieux au fond de lui. Il se dirigea vers les autres dans l'eau et se plaça à côté de Naruto, lui faisant un petit sourire alors qu'il mettait correctement son bonnet de bain sur la tête. Le blond l'observa quelques instants, et il se posa soudainement une question affreuse. Si Sasuke ré-intégrait l'équipe... que deviendrait Sai ? Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il s'était vraiment beaucoup attaché à lui, mine de rien. Perdre un ami de cette qualité-là peinait énormément son cœur. Mais bon... en même temps, cette saleté de petite voix lui soufflait que Sasuke n'allait certainement pas revenir vers Konoha... même avec ses nombreuses visites et discours.

Leur relation avait évoluée, c'était vrai. Naruto trouvait que Sasuke était attachant, et puis le blond gardait son avis que le brun était en définitive bien trop beau. Et puis, le cadet Uchiwa semblait l'apprécier en retour... Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Naruto. Paradoxalement, il avait aussi pensé que Sasuke se plaisait dans l'équipe de Konoha et il était parti sans crier gare... Donc, on pouvait aisément avoir de sérieux doutes sur les véritables sentiments habitant le brun.

Sai demanda à Naruto comment s'était passé sa visite chez Sasuke. Le blond lui expliqua la venue d'Itachi, mais omit volontairement de mettre son ami au courant pour la petite dispute qui avait éclaté entre lui et Sasuke à cause du fameux rêve-souvenir.

Yamato entra enfin dans la salle, accompagné d'Iruka et Temari. Maintenant que les deux équipes avaient fusionné, les managers respectifs devaient se voir très souvent pour mettre en place les nouveaux arrangements. Bien entendu, il y a deux personnes à qui cette « collaboration » ne plaisait pas du tout. Je vous laisse le soin de deviner de qui il s'agit, si leurs prénoms n'ont pas résonné haut et fort dans votre tête à la lecture de ces lignes.

En effet, Shikamaru et Kakashi n'appréciaient guère que leur « proie » soient en contact tellement souvent l'une avec l'autre. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru se donnait à fond pendant l'entrainement, essayant d'en mettre plein la vue de Temari et qu'enfin, elle détache ses si jolis yeux de son manager. Kakashi se son côté avait fait l'effort de ranger correctement sa trousse de secours et se tenait près à toute intervention. Il aurait presque poussé quelqu'un dans le bord pour pouvoir entrer en action et sauver vaillamment un pauvre nageur en détresse, sous l'œil dubitatif de son Iruka adoré.

Malheureusement pour nos deux amoureux fous, Iruka et Temari étaient très professionnels, et de ce fait accomplissaient leur travail propre en ordre, ne se laissant distraire par rien ni personne. L'entrainement fut donc terriblement long et pénible pour Kakashi et Shikamaru qui perdus dans leurs pensées ne purent être totalement concentrés.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

« Bonjour Sasuke... »

Naruto retira à nouveau les couettes de sa nuque, et il prit place à côté du brun qui était en train de prendre son repas de midi. Une petite soupe de pâtes avec du pain, ses médicaments posés dans un petit gobelet en plastique. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme, d'après ce que son acolyte voyait. D'ailleurs ce dernier se demandait comment s'était passé la « confrontation » Uchiwa l'Ainé contre Uchiwa le Cadet.

Depuis qu'il était parti de l'hôpital la veille, Naruto n'avait cessé de penser à Sasuke. Justement parce qu'il savait l'aversion que l'Uchiwa avait pour son grand frère. Mais aussi.. Parce que le brun l'obsédait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, si bien que pendant l'entrainement de la veille également, il avait eu un peu de peine.

Naruto regarda Sasuke manger en silence. Il savait que leur conversation mettait toujours un peu de temps à démarrer, mais en principe ils passaient de très bons moments l'un avec l'autre. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à Sasuke. Naruto remarqua qu'un sac de sport était posé ouvert sur une chaise un à côté de la fenêtre. Celle où Itachi était assis la veille.

« C'est d'accord. Déclara soudainement Sasuke, les yeux toujours plantés sur son repas qu'il mangeait lentement.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as demandé il y a quelques jours si je voulais revenir dans l'équipe de Konoha.

- Et... Tu es d'accord ? Demanda Naruto sans y croire, un sourire immense aux lèvre. »

Comme toute réponse, Sasuke posa son bol, et fit un sourire en coin au blond. Ce dernier en aurait crié de joie, mais il se retint. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en baissant la tête sur ses genoux. Sasuke revenait, tout n'était pas perdu.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Et Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au départ, c'était sencé n'être qu'un OS... et c'est devenue cette mini fiction.

J'espère que l'idée vous plais, car... elle n'est pas de moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'était en réponse à un défi que l'on m'a lancé !


	2. Plein d'Amour

Quand le Sport s'en mêle, Deuxième Chapitre.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Dans l'hôpital de la métropole de Konoha, deux jeunes hommes se disputaient gaiement, si on peut dire...

« Mais laisse-toi t'aider, bon sang ! Tu vois bien que tu ne tiens pas debout !

- Fiche-moi la paix j'te dit, j'ai pas besoin d'être considéré comme un invalide !

- Justement : tu ES invalide ! Appuie-toi sur moi, Sasuke !

- JAMAIS ! »

Il en allait des dizaines de gentillesses du même type entre ces deux- là. Et le pire, c'est que cela durait depuis bientôt une heure ! Les infirmières, désespérées, n'en pouvaient plus de les entendre geindre comme des piafs. L'une d'elles, la plus jeune, décida de prendre le... ou plutôt les taureaux par les cornes. Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers eux deux et les interpella, ayant cependant une voix puissante et certaine :

« Bon. Maintenant cela suffit ! Vous monsieur, dit-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke, votre femme vous propose gentiment de vous aider, ne l'envoyez pas bouler pareillement ! »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tandis que Sasuke éclatait de rire sous la remarque, Naruto fulmina et en eut assez. Il arracha ses couettes, remit ses cheveux en bataille, montra majestueusement sa langue à la jeune femme et agrippa son ami sous les aisselles pour l'aider à marcher, bon gré mal gré. L'infirmière ne comprit que trop tard sa méprise et se jura de ne plus jamais intervenir auprès des disputes de ses patients...

Enfin. Elle aura tout de même servit à quelque chose puisque le cadet Uchiwa se laissait porter à demi par Naruto qui pestait encore contre cette "gourde aveugle et insolente", ce qui amusait beaucoup le pseudo malade. Ils firent un détour par les toilettes pour que le blond se change et abandonne définitivement son costume de pompom girl et ils se dirigent vers la réception pour régler les derniers détails de la sortie d'hôpital.

Puis, Naruto tenant toujours Sasuke par la taille afin qu'il ne tombe pas, nos deux tourtereaux de fortune cheminèrent vers le parking où ils attendirent le bus. ( Vous allez me dire, mais des stars de water-polo, ça doit sûrement avoir d'autres moyens de transports que le bus ! Et bah nan... Pauvre d'eux, je sais. Je suis un peu méchante... ) Etonnamment, une fois arrêtés ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Instinct ? Envie ? Moi seule le sait.

Naruto baissa un peu sa main sur le dos se son acolyte. Sasuke lui jeta un regard qui se voulait froid, mais ne broncha pas. Parler dans un moment pareil aurait gâché la magie qui s'installait depuis quelques temps entre leurs corps et esprits électriques, les consumant à petit feu, les enveloppant d'une chaleur aigre-douce. Dans ce genre de moment, l'usure voudrait qu'ils se soient regardés et embrassés. Mais il n'est pas d'usures que deux garçons agissent de la sorte. Alors pour eux... l'usure n'est qu'une farce. Seules leurs impulsions cardiaques coordonnées dirigent le tout. Et en fait, c'est précisément comme cela qu'il devrait être d'usure de faire. Et non comme nous indiquent les autres et la routine. Si c'est notre coeur qui régit le tout, ça n'a pas de raison d'être d'usure. C'est uniquement une nécessité.

Une nécessité qui faisait que Sasuke resserra son bras autour de l'épaule de Naruto, pour le sentir plus près de lui. Pour se laisser enivrer de l'atmosphère de l'espace minime entre leurs êtres. Ils soupirèrent presque en même temps, imperceptiblement, calmement. Et le bus arriva.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Shikamaru marchait tranquillement dans le sous-parc entre le bâtiment administratif et la salle d'entraînement de leur équipe. Les arbres bruissaient lentement au rythme de la brise légère, lui congelant les oreilles. Ses cheveux encore humides pendaient sur ses épaules, laissant s'échapper une goûte de temps à autre. Il aimait cette ambiance, un ciel nuageux, un vent presque glacial et ce froid qui lui faisait plisser les yeux. Il prit place sur un banc proche de lui et posa son sac de sport à ses côtés. Le gardien baissa les yeux au sol, réfléchissant activement à tout un tas de choses dans sa tête.

Les nouvelles tactiques de l'équipe n'étaient pas encore tout à fait au point. Il fallait trouver un truc, oui mais lequel ? Quand Sasuke était encore là... Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux, surprit, et il soupir a. Sasuke n'était plus là. Il ne fallait pas y penser.

Notre brunet aux cheveux long croisa les bras et regardant vers les cieux. Est-ce que la situation resterait ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien. D'un côté. il avait envie de croire en l'espérance de Naruto pour le retour de l'Uchiwa de talent, mais d'un autre il savait à quel point ledit Uchiwa avait la tête butée. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se vanter d'être un intime de Sasuke, mais il le connaissait tout de même un minimum !! Après huit ans passés ensemble, c'est plutôt espéré, en fait...

Shikamaru sourit à sa propre remarque, mais il fut bien vite coupé dans son élan par une voix féminine qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Alors Gardien, tu souris aux corneilles ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répondit Shikamaru en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

- Ma réunion avec Iruka est finie. Alors je fais comme toi : je me balade.

- ... Ici c'est calme, tu as bien choisi.

- Parce que toi aussi tu viens là, j'ai bien choisi ? »

Shikamaru élargit son sourire tout en fermant les yeux.

« Ça, c'est à toi de voir. Lui dit-il en gardant les yeux clos. »

Temari lui renvoya son sourire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que cela de s'être senti rougir quand Shikamaru avait prononcé ces mots. Après tout, elle était bien consciente des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle aimait Shikamaru, et comptait bien le lui dire un de ces jours... Peut-être.

« Tu es au courant ? Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- De quoi ?

- Sasuke ré-intègre l'équipe. »

Shikamaru sursauta et se tourna vers Temari, l'air de dire "Tu te fous de moi là, non ?".

« Et oui, continua la blonde sur sa lancée. Il quitte l'hôpital ce matin. Apparemment, Itachi est allé parler avec Orochimaru pour les arrangements... »

Orochimaru... Shikamaru pensa rapidement à la scène. Si Itachi allait s'expliquer avec le serpent, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce dernier en ressorte totalement indemne. Après tout, aîné Uchiwa n'avait guère apprécié que ce qui avait failli être son capitaine s'en prenne à sa seule famille.

« Et qui a prévenu ? Questionna Shikamaru.

- Itachi, précisément ! C'est lui qui a appelé pour dire que son petit frère revenait dans la Konoha Team...

- C'est bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu connais leur histoire non ? Sasuke ne peut pas voir son frère en tableau.

- ... Peut-être que Itachi savait que Sasuke reviendrait vers nous...

- Possible. Ce mec est incernable !

- Oui. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Il n'est pourtant pas si terrible que ça. Impitoyable sur le terrain, mais il a un bon fond... Je devrais peut-être reprendre contact avec lui... Dit Temari de façon à voir réagir Shikamaru, ce qui ne manqua pas.

- Mais non !!! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai personne après tout... Lui non plus...

- Si !

- Si ? La blonde s'amusait comme une folle tandis que Shikamaru ramait.

- ... »

Le brunet ne savait plus quoi dire et il regarda le sol. Il s'était emporté si facilement... Mais il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse être avec Temari ! Sous ses airs bonshommes, Shikamaru était un grand jaloux. Par conséquent, il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre après sa "crise"...

Temari se leva elle aussi du banc, prit le sac de Shikamaru et le lui fourra dans les mains avant de lui murmurer, tout près de l'oreille :

« Itachi est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si l'idée que j'ai quelqu'un te chagrine à ce point, alors fais quelque chose, Shikamaru. »

Et elle partit, laissant le gardien passer une flèche qui le transperça droit au coeur...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tout près de là, dans les bâtiments administratifs de l'équipe, un homme marchait rapidement dans les couloirs blanc cassé. Il avait un air de... psychopathe, et apparaissait comme un toxicomane n'ayant pas eu sa dose.

Derrière lui, un autre homme, plus jeune, le suivait en tentant de le raisonner.

« Mais enfin Kakashi ! Pourquoi en arriver là ? Demandait-il désespéré.

- Iruka ! Cela fait bientôt une semaine et demie que je n'ai plus touché mon Icha Icha Paradise !! Je plus que dépassé ma limite.

- Kakashiii... Reviens à la raison !

- Plus moyen !! »

Iruka voulut rajouter quelque chose mais ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau de Tsunade. Le médecin sortit une seringue de sa poche, ainsi qu'une enveloppe blanche. Il sourit machiavéliquement tout en contemplant ses deux œuvres.

Iruka tressaillit en voyant la scène, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse au plus vite ! Kakashi était en train de poser sa main sur la poignée quand il s'arrêta brusquement, une surprise intense refroidissant ses pulsions meurtrières instantanément. Iruka se tenait contre son dos, le serrant entre ses bras. Il avait les yeux clos et crispés, répétant dans une profonde mélancolie les mêmes mots : « Ne m'abandonne pas... Reste avec moi... »

Kakashi tourna la tête vers le vide et il serra à son tour son ami contre lui.

« Demandé si gentiment, comment puis-je refuser ? »

Iruka mit un temps avant de lui répondre. Il voulait profiter au mieux de ces instants passés comme ça, enlacés. Il savait que cet acte était purement amical mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était interdit, hors-règles. Un petit moustique s'amusait à bourdonner à son oreille, lui sussurrant des paroles que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu imaginé... Ou du moins, il n'aurait jamais pu avouer l'imaginer. Il se décida à lui répondre.

« Ne refuse pas, c'est simple. »

Le médecin lâcha sa seringue et passa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et un sourire, puis la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en grand.

« ... lors Tsunade à bientôt ! Déclara un homme aux cheveux blancs avec une voix grave et assurée. »

Kakashi le regarda comme un homme assoiffé regarderait une oasis en plein désert. Avec une envie et une lueur scintillante au fond des pupilles.

« ... Ji... Jiraya-sama ? Souffla-t-il dans un soupire dubitatif. »

L'homme d'âge mûr le regarda sans comprendre le suffixe que Kakashi avait utilisé.

« Sama ? Répéta Jiraya en le toisant avec stupéfaction.

- Oui ! Pour être l'auteur de la sublissime œuvre Icha Icha Paradise !!

- ... Un fan ?! »

Iruka et Tsunade en fond de pièce échangèrent un regard tandis que nos deux amoureux continuaient leurs blablas interminables sur les héros « tellement érotiques » du manga. Hum.

Vraiment... Tout commençait à aller de traviole ce soir. Elément positif pour Kakashi : Il récupéra son Icha Icha Paradise, dédicacé, et avec des infos croustillantes sur le prochain volume. De quoi réjouir au plus haut point notre médecin, je vous le dit !

Mais de quoi enrager notre dauphin de service... Cependant... dans ses réflexions intenses, il se jura qu'un jour, il lirait le Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi pour comprendre et pourquoi pas... expérimenter les idées dessinées par les bons soins de Jiraya avec son lecteur le plus assidu...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Naruto et Sasuke venaient de descendre du bus à la station proche de l'aire d'entrainement et ils marchaient toujours enlacés vers l'allée menant à l'appartement du jeune Uchiwa. Le sac de ce dernier balançait à leur rythme contre les fesses de Naruto qui le portait sur son épaule libre. Ce qui était assez ennuyant, avouons-le.

Si vous ne comprenez pas en quoi, alors je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que ce pauvre blondinet pouvait bien ressentir à ces deux contacts. Mais lesquels ?

Premièrement, celui de la main de Sasuke sur lui, et secundo, les accoups du sac qui le faisait légèrement trembler et lui procurait un effet non négligeable au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il est précoce me direz-vous ! Et j'y répondrai que non. Parce qu'après tout, même étant gentil et un peu niais, il n'en reste pas moins un homme avec ses réactions... Tout à fait naturelles face à un spécimens de l'envergure à Sasuke. Compréhensible donc que ce cher Naruto ait du mal à se contenir, si j'ose dire. Puisque vu la situation, c'est plutôt la contenance qui est mise en jeu pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sérieusement précoce, et souillé des pantalons par la même occasion !! Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Naruto se trouvait dans de beaux draps. Sans jeu de mots.

Et le comble – toujours pour ce pauvre blond. – fut quand, dans un mouvement un peu trop rapide pour lui, Sasuke émit un petit gémissement rauque. Naruto avait fermé les yeux à cet instant, rassemblant toute la bonne conduite qui pouvait bien se balader dans ses veines aux affuts du moindre « faux mouvement » de la part de l'Uchiwa.

Si ce dernier savait le combat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de son partenaire il se poserait certainement lui aussi quelques questions, si tel n'était pas d'ores et déjà le cas. Qui peut bien savoir hm ?

Bref, toutes ces dichotomies et ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Sasuke. Grand. C'était l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux pour décrire très simplement l'habitation du petit Uchiwa en herbe. Ce dernier indiqua à Naruto où étaient les clefs, et une fois trouvées, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Il avait une odeur de renfermé et il y avait plein de bazar partout, étonnamment. Le blond qui croyait Sasuke ultra ordré se trompait sur toute la ligne !! Enfin, presque. Disons que c'était plus des victimes d'une rage violente que du bordel. Pauvre objets, maltraités de la sorte par Sasuke !! ... Enfin bon, il fait ses expériences, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Sasuke lui indiqua où se trouvait sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent s'y diriger pour ranger ses affaires. Naruto l'aida encore pour cette tache, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour s'en aller. Sasuke marchait encore difficilement, mais il arrivait à se mouvoir tout de même. Il était accoudé au comptoir de sa cuisine et regardait Naruto se préparer pour partir. ( j'avoue que quand j'ai commencé cette phrase... j'ai failli y mettre une toute autre signification... Mais ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire pour le moment, dommage ! xD )

« Bon eh bien... Je vais y aller !! On se voit à l'entrainement de demain, Sasuke ?

- Il y a un entrainement avec l'équipe demain ?

- Non. Mais j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble, toi et moi. Pour que tu reprennes l'habitude.

- ... Comme tu veux, je viendrai.

- C'est pour ton bien... Sai viendra peut-être aussi.

- Il fait encore partie de l'équipe celui la ?

- Allons... il est vraiment sympa quand on fait attention. Donne lui une chance !

- D'accord.

- Ah, bah c'est pas trop... Mais le blond fut coupé dans sa lancée par son ami.

- Je lui donne une chance de se tuer lui-même avant que je ne le fasse.

- ... T'es déprimant.

- A demain Naruto. Acheva Sasuke en faisant un sourire au blond »

Ce dernier lui sourit également, puis se détourna après un instant de flottement afin d'aller dans son propre petit appartement. Après tout, il avait aidé Sasuke du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre ! Puis, il fallait qu'il se dépense un peu pour ne plus penser. Parce que penser, ça sert pas à grand chose, mis à part se torturer et avoir honte de ses désirs. Enfin, il n'avait pas honte, pas réellement, car après tout il s'assumait pleinement mais...

C'était Sasuke qui lui faisait cette impression étrange. Comme si ce mec avait pénétré son esprit pour le violer de toute envie amicale entre eux deux. Naruto n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation, depuis un très, très long moment. Et ça l'inquiétait autant que ça l'excitait. Doit-on rêver d'un ami allongé dénudé dans ses propres draps ? ... Où est-ce son œuvre ? N'oublions pas que ce cher Sasuke est un grand manipulateur avant d'être « celui qui a si bon potentiel » au goût de Naruto.

Ah ce pauvre Naruchou. Toujours pris entre ses choix, que de misère que de misère. Il soupira longuement tandis qu'il se tournait une dernière fois vers le bloc où se trouvait l'appartement de son ami et s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Bon. Maintenant, rentrer à la maison, faire quelques abdos et ne pas penser. Naruto sourit à son plan tout parfait, mais un flash lui sauta dessus lorsqu'il ferma ses paupières, le faisant s'arrêter brusquement.

Rectification, rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche GLACÉE, ne PAS penser au potentiel de Sasuke, et faire ses abdos. Voilà qui est mieux.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Le lendemain, comme c'était prévu, Naruto attendait devant les vestiaires du bassin accompagné de Sai. Ce dernier pouvait finalement rester dans l'équipe, malgré le retour de Sasuke, Yamato jugeant qu'un membre doué de rechange ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Ainsi, notre blond conservait son ami... et son... ami. Bien entendu. Quoi d'autre ? Sasuke était son ami. Strictement. Rien d'autre. Et dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge... Non ? Si ? Ah, il n'en savait rien. Trop dur de penser convenablement quand pendant tout la nuit on a fanta.... Rien !!! Quand on a rien du tout !

Naruto secoua la tête et se centra sur l'entrainement. Sai quand à lui s'appuya contre le mur juste derrière, émettant de son insupportable ton agaçant que « le Sasu » était en retard. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, était vrai. De trois minutes, et le blond avait vérifié.

Pfeuh ! N'importe quoi ! Sasuke n'était « le Sasu » de personne, d'abord ! Et certainement pas celui de Naruto ! Sai racontait vraiment n'importe quoi quand il s'y mettait hein... Quoique...

Mais notre adorablement stupide de Naruto n'eut le loisir de continuer sa bataille intérieure que Sasuke arriva enfin, son sac balançant sur ses épaules.

« Bah pas trop tôt, fit remarquer Sai avec sa finesse légendaire.

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Clama Naruto en lançant un regard meurtrier à Sai.

- B'jour... Se contenta Sasuke, toujours fidèle à lui-même. »

Il y avait quelque chose que Naruto ne comprenait pas dans tout ça. Comment se faisait-il que Sasuke soit si foncièrement différent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls que quand il y avait des autres ? Le brun avait-il donc peur du jugement à ce point-là ? Non vraiment, le cadet Uchiwa restait un mystère à lui seul.

L'entrainement se passa sans la moindre encombre, à part, vous le devinez, quelques accrochages pointus pour Sai et Sasuke, un Naruto dépassé entre eux-deux. Yamato et Shikamaru étaient apparus vers la fin de l'heure et ils avaient discuté quelques peu à propos de leur match de revanche, après avoir souhaité bon retour à Sasuke.

Bon. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas franchement été super courtois envers l'Uchiwa, mais pouvait-on leur en vouloir ? Après tout, c'était Sasuke qui avait fait son salopard en partant rejoindre l'équipe adverse ! Et sur un coup de tête en plus !

Enfin. Il a sans doutes trop une gueule d'ange puisque Shikamaru se permit de lui faire un grand sourire par après en disant que finalement, c'était trop bon de le revoir pour lui faire la gueule. Une sage résolution que Yamato finit par suivre, non sans quelques ronchonnements, ce qui va de soit. Normal, donc.

D'ailleurs, Yamato ne tenait plus en place. Il sautillait presque avec frénésie tellement il avait hâte d'avoir le match de revanche contre Oto ! Il savait, en était convaincu, cette fois ils gagneraient. Avec Sasuke de retour, le moral des bonnes troupes reviendrait lui aussi au grand galop !

Oui. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer. Tout se passerait bien. Assurément.

...

Non ?

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Veille du match de revanche contre Oto.

Sai et Naruto marchaient ensemble vers le terrain d'entrainement, n'échangeant aucune parole. L'ambiance depuis un ou deux jours était extrêmement palpable au sein de l'équipe. S'ils perdaient le match de demain, ils seraient rétrogradés. Très, très mauvaise perspective donc, comme vous pouvez le deviner.

Notre duo arriva devant la porte d'entrée des vestiaires, et ils attendirent ici. Sasuke ne tarda pas a se montrer, et ils se saluèrent brièvement, d'un simple signe de tête. Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le bâtiment, se changèrent toujours en silence et allèrent vers le bassin où une bonne partie de l'équipe était déjà présente.

Les seuls bruits qui régnaient sur la salle se résumaient au son de l'eau, et à une rumeur de conversation entre Yamato, les deux managers et Tsunade. Tous avaient les traits tendus, sachant pertinemment l'enjeu qu'entrainait le match.

Ils ne s'entrainèrent pas. Ils restèrent juste ensemble, essayant de se réconforter entre eux, tachant de faire descendre le stress dans leurs veines. Et quand le crépuscule commença à tomber sur la salle... Tous étaient prêts. Ils le savaient, ils feraient tout pour réussir. Et ils s'acharneraient jusqu'au bout, quitte à tout perdre.

Match de revanche contre Oto, premier tiers temps.

Les deux équipes se dévisageaient avec mépris, Sasuke plus que quiconque. Quoique, le regard que Naruto jetait à certains membres adverses aurait pu en glacer plus d'un. L'arbitre les laissa se tuer des yeux encore quelques instants, puis il s'avança vers le bord de la piscine, la balle sous le bras droit.

Il regarda sa montre, puis souffla de toutes ses forces dans le sifflet tout en lançant la balle dans le bassin, se reculant d'un coup. Les hostilités avaient commencé.

Sasuke fondit sur la balle, tournant dos aux membres d'Oto, et il la lança sur sa droite, où il savait que Naruto était. Ce dernier réceptionna la balle, et voulu en premier lieu la faire suivre à Sai, mais il remarqua que deux adversaires se tenaient à sa portée, et il décida plutôt de la renvoyer à Sasuke qui était au milieu de terrain.

Peut-être bien qu'il n'était pas juste devant les buts, mais c'était jouable. Le blond courba les jambes, et se donna l'impulsion pour balancer son colis dans les bras de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa ne la pris pas et smasha directement entre les goals, mais son tir fut intercepté.

Une grimace se tordit sur la face des deux attaquants de Konoha, mais ils restèrent concentrés au maximum. Ne surtout pas se laisser avoir par la panique ou la peur. Self control.

L'un de Oto avait commencé à faire un manège avec son co-équipier, se faisant passer la balle dangereusement vers Shikamaru. Ce dernier sentit le coup venir comme la dernière fois, et il siffla entre ses doigts pour prévenir Kiba, l'un des défenseurs de l'équipe. Celui-ci comprit instantanément le message et il fit barrage de son corps devant le gardien, et Sai put récupérer la balle. Il la lança un peu au hasard devant lui, espérant que Sasuke ou Naruto soient dans les parages. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder où lancer car de nouveau adversaires s'avançaient vers lui et il avait du réfléchir à toute vitesse... Heureusement pour lui, Choji était juste devant et il passa la balle à Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa, qui était en arrière terrain à présent chercha Naruto des yeux, et il le vit de l'autre côté, près des cages adverses. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Alors Sasuke, se tourna et balança la balle à Sai, qui lui put la faire passer à Naruto. Le blond attrapa la balle, fit mine de vouloir la renvoyer à Sasuke, et lorsqu'il fut certain que leurs adversaires furent dupes, il se tourna d'un bond et marqua le premier but du match. Le gardien fusilla le blond du regard, tandis qu'il lançait la balle vers ses propres attaquants. Merde. Naruto se retourna et chemina entre les joueurs pour reprendre place aux côtés de Sasuke, guettant la balle du coin de l'œil. Elle allait bien trop vite !

Naruto essaya de sauter vers le milieu pour la reprendre, mais un défenseur adverse lui donna un coup violent au ventre, ce qui le plia en deux. L'arbitre siffla, mais le joueur adverse n'eut aucune pénalité, et Naruto dut sérieusement se contenir pour ne pas vomir. Pendant ce temps, la balle avançait toujours plus vers les buts de Konoha... Et Shikamaru ne put rien faire. A peine quelques instants après le premier goal, Oto égalisait. Bordel.

La fin du premier tiers temps sonna, leur laissant cinq minutes de pause. Tous se réunirent devant Shikamaru, qui leur fit le plan général. Il leur fit part de son analyse et exposa aux membres les corrections qu'il faudrait faire.

Naruto par exemple, ne devrait plus autant s'éloigner de Sasuke. Maximum trois mètres. Sinon, ça devenait coton pour les passes, puisque l'équipe d'Oto semblait assez douée pour les « combats » rapprochés. L'arbitre siffla entre ses doigts et le match reprit. Il y eut beaucoup moins de tentatives du côté dangereux, mais aucun but ne fut marqué. Les deux équipes semblaient avoir comprit l'autre et se butaient à force égale. Cette fois, pour le dernier tiers temps, il faudrait bien plus qu'une petite stratégie pour les sortir de là. Shikamaru réfléchissait à toute vitesse, gardant un œil sur tout le monde. Merde. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite !

Son regard s'attarda sur un défenseur adverse qui semblait avoir un peu plus de peine que les autres. Fallait-il exploiter cette faille ? Ou la laisser passer ? En tout cas pas. Le gardien garda donc cette idée en tête et observa un peu plus attentivement le reste de l'équipe. Un détail le frappa soudain : ils avaient tous de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Fatigue ? Très bien. Il faudrait donc les épuiser. Encore plus. Les pousser jusque dans leurs limites. Le troisième tiers temps arriva, accompagné d'un dernier stress extrême. Shikamaru exposa son idée aux autres, leur ordonnant de ne pas se regrouper, mais de faire plusieurs duos dans la piscine pour que l'équipe d'Oto ne sache plus où donner de la tête. Ce qui fonctionna très bien... pendant les premières minutes, ensuite Oto comprit le petit manège de Shikamaru. Manqué. Et pourtant, c'était le dernier tiers temps, il fallait marquer, où ils seraient relégués ! Le gardien fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers l'horloge géante au dessus du bassin. Neuf minutes avant la fin du match. Il rebaissa la tête, avança vers Kiba et lui fit un signe. Kiba ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il prit la place de Gardien dans les goals, ce qui suscita un bran le bas de combat chez les commentateurs du match, ainsi que dans le public. Shikamaru ne quittait jamais sa place, d'ordinaire. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas d'ordinaire. Il y avait trop de pression, trop de résistance.

Shikamaru se fraya un chemin parmi les joueurs qui se bousculaient dans l'eau, et il arriva finalement devant Sasuke à qui il parla brièvement. Il lui souffla quelques paroles qui firent s'agrandir les yeux couleur sombre de l'Uchiwa, qui le regarda d'un air incertain. Shikamaru allait ajouter quelque chose quand la balle lui arriva violemment à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Sasuke jura et regarda méchamment le joueur responsable de ça. Il tira le gardien dans les vapes vers le bord de la piscine, le confiant aux soins de Kakashi qui était déjà présent. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de panique et d'appréhension, mais Sasuke ne devait pas se détourner de sa concentration. Ils n'avaient plus Shikamaru, mais tout n'était pas perdu pour autant.

Il chercha son coéquipier blond des yeux et se plaça derrière lui, guettant la balle qui se dirigeait vers Sai et Choji. L'Uchiwa redit à Naruto ce que Shikamaru lui avait transmit, et le blond acquiesça lentement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux avant de se diriger rapidement entre les joueurs. Il fit une manœuvre assez complexe pour passez sur les épaules du porteur de la balle, chaparda cette dernière avant de l'expédier vers Sasuke qui la lança vers les cages adverses, fermant les yeux.

Tout se figea à cet instant, le compteur de l'horloge, qui n'affichait plus qu'une poignée de secondes, Naruto qui s'était fait violemment expédier de son perchoir, atterrissant douloureusement sur un autre joueur, Sasuke qui avait son bras pendant dans l'eau, Shikamaru qui serrait de toutes ses forces son bonnet de bain, pendant que Kakashi le soignait. Et l'arbitre hurla.

But.

La foule du public se leva et acclama bruyamment l'équipe nationale, en hurlant les noms des joueurs, en éclatant en sanglots, en riant. Ils répétaient en choeurs les chansons du fanclub, leur témoignant par là leur fierté patriotique dévouée.

L'équipe se trouvait dans le même état d'euphorie, plus la fatigue, disons. Ça n'avait pas été évident, même avec Sasuke dans leurs rangs. Ils se sautaient dessus, s'étreignant, affolant l'eau du bassin azur où ils pataugeaient encore. Leurs adversaires avaient déjà plié bagages, et Orochimaru se tenait en retrait, près de l'entrée des vestiaires, l'air dédaigneux.

On voyait clairement qu'il avait de nombreuses contusions sur le visage, malgré la couche incroyable de maquillage. Il regardait son ancienne proie, le dévorant avidement. Naruto s'en rendit compte et il attrapa Sasuke par les épaules, le retournant vers Orochimaru. Puis, le blond glissa sa main dans celle de son coéquipier et il agita leurs mains unies vers le serpent, lui faisant un sourire radieux. Si une expression pouvait être une phrase, sans nuls doutes que la tête de Naruto aurait signifié "Tu vois, il est à moi désormais".

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers Naruto, sans comprendre. Cependant, il aimait cette chaleur dans son dos. Alors il se laissa faire, docilement. Il ferma les yeux, essoufflé par le match, se laissa aller contre son ami derrière lui. Simplement.

Après changeage et maintes beuveries, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans leur restaurant attitré, en compagnie du comité au grand complet. Tsunade, Iruka, Temari... Et l'équipe recomposée, bien entendu.

Toute la soirée fut comptée pour s'entre-féliciter, se dire des plaisanteries. Même Shikamaru avait put participer aux festivités, les bons soins de Kakashi le lui permettant.

« Cependant, ne te dépense pas trop cette nuit, je ne garanti pas que tu aies toutes tes forces ! »

Avait ajouté le médecin pervers en jetant un regard dans la direction de Temari, ce qui avait fait rougir quelques peu notre gardien favori.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les gens défilaient. Certains membres de l'équipe s'en allèrent assez tôt, jugeant que la meilleure façon de fêter leur victoire était d'aller dormir. D'autres les rejoignirent, comme Jiraya qui avait prit place aux côtés de Tsunade après l'avoir embrassée.

« Ils sont ensembles ? Demanda Sai à Naruto.

- Eh bien... Il faut croire... Mais je pensais qu'elle était uniquement son ex ! Répondit le blond, un peu surprit par son ancien maître.

- En tous cas, je sens que ça ne va pas être le seul couple à être officialisé cette nuit. Ajouta Sai non sans un millier de sous-entendu.

- Sai ! S'indigna Naruto.

- Eh bien quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Ya plein de gens pas discrets dans cette équipe... C'est assez amusant, je dois dire.

- Pfeuh... Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Va donc dire ça à ton Sasu. Déclara encore Sai, toujours calme, sirotant son verre de bière.

- Ce n'est pas m... Avait commencé à crier Naruto, mais il fut interrompu par... Sasuke, justement !

- Arrêtez voir de vous disputer tous les deux ! On dirait des grands-mères ! Leur reprocha-t-il.

- Content de te voir aussi, Sasuke. Dit Sai avec un ton neutre, mais souriant.

- J'tai pas causé. Naruto... Tu viens dehors ? 'Fait chaud ici. Trop chaud. »

Naruto accepta, et adressa un signe à Sai qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard ironique, comme pour lui dire « Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? ». Le blond lui tira la langue et suivit Sasuke dehors où en effet, l'air s'y faisait beaucoup plus respirable.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc pas loin, et ils papotèrent un peu sur le match de l'après-midi. Sasuke fit part à Naruto de la peur qu'il avait eue, et Naruto l'écouta parler, en silence. L'écouter lui suffisait, car Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un moulin à paroles. Alors entendre quelques phrases de lui... lui faisait du bien. Surtout depuis que l'Uchiwa avait passé son séjour à l'hôpital, où ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus beaucoup plus complices qu'auparavant...

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit blanc s'installa dans leur conversation, et le seul bruit qui demeurait, c'était les ailes des papillons de nuit contre les réverbères, faisant un petit son mat et sourd. Naruto frissonna et jeta un œil en direction de Sasuke, qui avait son regard perdu vers les papillons, un très léger sourire dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

Une rumeur plus importante leur vint du bâtiment, leur indiquant que quelqu'un était sorti. Naruto tourna sa tête vers le nouveau venu, et se rendit compte qu'en fait, il s'agissait de nouveaux venus. Temari et Shikamaru, pour être précise. Ils étaient enlacés très proches, peut-être même trop proche pour en rester innocent. Naruto sourit et tourna les yeux vers Sasuke pour accrocher son regard, ce qui fonctionna. Le blond lui montra alors d'un signe de tête le petit couple cheminant vers les bâtiments où résidaient les joueurs. Sasuke sourit à son tour, mais de façon moins prononcée que Naruto. Disons que l'Uchiwa s'attendait à ce que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, c'était comme... déjà écrit, quoi. Puis, il s'en fichait aussi, pour tout dire.

Ce qui intéressait Sasuke, c'était plutôt la petite tête blonde à ses côtés, qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. L'Uchiwa le regarda commenter le petit couple qui venait de sortir, avec sa voix toute illuminée. Il observa les traits de son visages, fit attention aux muscles qui se mouvaient sous sa peau légèrement mat. Sasuke était sous son charme. Entièrement. De toute sa vie, il n'avait eu que quelques filles d'un soir, jamais de réel amour. Et je crois qu'il n'ait jamais connu le moindre sentiment qui puisse s'en rapprocher. Enfin, vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de sa famille, j'entends. Car son père et sa mère, il les aimait, c'est certain. Même depuis qu'il avait quitté le logis familial, il continuait à les aimer. Même Itachi, au fond, tout au fond, il l'aimait. Mais... En dehors d'eux, il n'avait jamais véritablement été « amoureux » de quelqu'un. A la limite, qu'il ait ressenti une forte attirance oui, mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour... C'est beaucoup dire.

Tout ça pour vous expliquer à quel point ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto était étrange. Le blond l'attirait, oui, mais pas comme les filles qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Non. C'était beaucoup plus... intense, avec Naruto. Beaucoup plus chaud, beaucoup plus profond. C'était une sensation qui le prenait dans toutes les parties de son corps, expulsant des litres et des litres de chaleur bouillonnante. Le consumant. Comme un brasier. Lui qu'on disait de glace.... Le voilà qui était bien embêté.

Naruto devait lui avoir posé une question, puisque visiblement, il attendait une réaction de la part de lui. Merde. Le brun n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que son ami avait dit... Bon. Improvisation. Il déclara avec une grande assurance qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tord en disant cela, non ? Apparemment si, puisque Naruto partit dans un grand rire, plaçant tout de même une phrase entre ses éclats.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté hein ?

- ... Le brun n'était pas en état de lui répondre, trop touché dans son égo.

- Allez Sasuke, ce n'est pas grave !

- Hmpf.

- Fais pas ta tête de mule. Je t'ai demandé si tu savais quand le dernier bus partait, pour que tu rentres chez toi ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et ne répondit rien. Merde. Le dernier bus. Quelle heure était-il ? Il retroussa rapidement sa manche gauche et... onze heures et demie. Bordel. Il l'avait loupé, pour trois minutes. Il baissa la tête et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il n'allait pas dormir sous les ponts pour ce soir quand même ? Puis rentrer à pied... Avec tout le trajet, plus l'épuisement... Nan. Pas envie. Pas la motivation. Comment faire...

« Alors ? Insista Naruto en le regardant, légèrement inquiet. »

Sasuke tressauta et regarda Naruto longuement. Naruto... Sasuke se mit à sourire sournoisement tandis qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait do... non. Où il allait passer la nuit, avec qui il allait la passer.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du blond en se disant que finalement, ça lui faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Une fois à bonne distance, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Puis, il l'embrassa lentement, pressant tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto, ne sentant aucun signe de refus. Ce qui l'enchanta. Après tout, Sasuke avait bien remarqué les petits gestes que le blond se permettait avec lui. Il n'était pas dupe. ( On l'aurait cru pourtant... )

Il se serra plus contre son blond, approfondissant leur étreinte pour laisser libre court à sa langue curieuse. A leurs langues curieuses, plutôt. Naruto devint plus passionné, plus... sensuel. Il rompit le baiser et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Un regard brûlant d'envie. Tant mieux. Lui aussi, il crevait d'envie de le prendre, là, sur ce banc. Tout de suite.

Le blond grimpa sur l'Uchiwa, le dévorant littéralement, passant l'une de ses mains dans son cou, l'autre étant déjà plus bas. Il déposa une série de petits baisers chauds et humides sur le coin de ses lèvres, descendant au rythme de leur respiration. Sasuke plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en suivant le contour de son pantalon. Il passa furtivement sur ses fesses pour arriver à ses cuisses, puis remonta le long de son échine.

Naruto faisait de petits soupirs accentués par ses baisers, tout en geignant parfois. Il se leva du banc quelques instants plus tard et tendit sa main vers Sasuke, afin qu'il le rejoigne.

Plus moyen.

Le brun saisit la main moite de Naruto, et en caressa lentement l'intérieur. Le blond se crispa quelques peu tandis qu'il regardait intensément son partenaire. Un regard transperçant. Prenant. Le prendre. Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit corrompu de Sasuke. Il était hanté, possédé, ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais en tout cas plus maître de ses mouvements. De ses pensées. Il attira Naruto vers lui, l'embrassant avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Leurs mains toujours entrelacées contre leur poitrine. Les jambes de Naruto fléchirent et il tomba à genoux devant le brun, ce qui lui donna une impression... de supériorité. Être pris, ou prendre ? Question que Sasuke ne s'était jamais posé. Et si... Ce soir... Tout s'inversait ?

Il s'avança vers Naruto, et passa sa main libre sur sa joue droite. Le blond releva la tête et le regarda. L'air sérieux. Il était sérieux. Rien n'était faux. Pas son sourire, pas l'air frais qui les faisait rougir, pas leurs sentiments. Pas leurs pulsions. Rien n'était faux, tout était d'une vérité troublante. _Plein d'amour_. Partout autour d'eux, rien que ça.

Sasuke enlaça tendrement Naruto, lui soufflant dans la nuque. Juste pour le voir réagir. Naruto embrassa la petite parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, juste entre son cou et son épaule. Il y laissa une belle marque rougeâtre, tirant presque sur le violet.

« Merde. Lâcha Sasuke, très diplomatique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto... qui avait une voix un peu changée. Plus rauque.

- Il va se voir...

- Qui ça ?

- Ton suçon.

- ... C'est le but. Je veux que tout le monde voie ma marque sur toi... Que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, à présent.

- ... »

Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto lui fit un deuxième suçon dans le cou, cette fois. Plus visible.

Le plus étrange est que Sasuke se laissait faire, docilement, sans broncher, ou presque. Disons que sa forme de protestation résidait dans ses soupirs. Dans ses yeux clos et crispés. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ces expressions pouvaient rendre fou Naruto...

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sasuke, caressant un peu plus la zone de son entre-jambe de sa main droite. Le blond s'amusa à mordiller allègrement chaque petit morceau de peau qu'il croisait.

« Sa...su...ke... Chantonnait-il gaiement, mais de façon douce.

- Hn...

- Tu ne veux pas bouger gentiment, hm ?

- Où...

- Chez moi.

- ... Loin ?

- Non. A quelques baisers d'ici. Dit Naruto, faisant sourire quelques peu l'Uchiwa.

- On y va. Répondit-il, se séparant lentement de son blond. »

Ils se levèrent ensemble, se tenant par la taille. S'arrêtant parfois en route pour s'embrasser, ou se donner quelques baisers dans le cou. Ils ne marchaient pas très droit et n'importe qui ne les connaissant pas aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient ivres, et ce n'importe qui n'aurait pas eu totalement tord. Ils étaient en pleine ivresse. L'un pour l'autre.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment des appartements, Naruto se sépara quelques instants de Sasuke pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Puis, il reprit place dans les bras grands ouverts de son brun. Et quelques pas et un étage plus tard, Naruto se faisait plaquer contre la porte de son propre appartement en se faisant quasi violer contre le battant blanc. Battant qui ne tarda pas à être ouvert pour être refermé aussitôt par le propriétaire. Naruto voulut guider directement son partenaire vers le lit au centre de la pièce, mais Sasuke se résilia et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Le blond, dans l'incompréhension, regarda Sasuke faire sans rien dire.

L'Uchiwa ferma le verrou d'entrée à clef, et laissa la belle à l'intérieur de la serrure. Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

« Pour éviter que l'autre cloporte ne nous dérange... Déclara simplement Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

- Oh je vois. Possessif ? Demanda Naruto, contre le meuble de sa petite cuisinière, l'air provocateur.

- Très.

- Alors possède moi. Ajouta le blond, s'asseyant cette fois sur le comptoir, appuyé d'un bras. »

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche presque féline, et passa lentement ses mains sur les flancs de son acolyte. Il profitait de chaque endroit, chaque courbe, chaque soupir. Il aimait l'embrasser, juste en déposant doucement ses lèvre sur les siennes, sentir ce petit morceau de peau. Il aimait caresser le bas de ses lèvres avec sa langue tout en le regardant dans les yeux, s'amusant de la lueur perverse qui y dansait. _Plein d'amour_.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son brun, s'accrochant à lui, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir. Même s'il le savait, Sasuke ne partirait pas de si tôt. Surtout avec les hostilités qui étaient désormais lancées, si j'ose dire. Naruto descendit ses mains le long du dos musclé de son brun. Bordel. Si Sasuke était un véritable canon à regarder... quand on le touchait, c'était cette sensation puissance dix. Et encore, dix, le nombre est faible. Le blond passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'Uchiwa, suivant du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, il agrippa les bords du tissu pour le retirer de son propriétaire. Ce dernier se pencha à nouveau vers lui une fois l'étoffe à terre, et l'embrassa longuement. Intensément, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour qui coulait dans ses veines. _Plein d'amour_.

Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus du comptoir où Naruto était assis et il remonta les jambes du blond autour de sa taille, l'enserrant tendrement. Il mis ses avants-bras sur les côtés de sa tête, apprenant ses contours du regard, essayant de tout graver. Pour lui. Pour eux. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand tout va se briser. Si ça se brise, bien entendu.

Naruto se courba un peu plus quand son partenaire déboutonna sa chemise, à demi. Juste pour pouvoir avoir une vue sur ses pectoraux. L'Uchiwa était du genre à préférer le suggéré à l'évidence, ce qui collait tout à fait avec son caractère. Le brun essayait, tentait, osait de nouvelles choses, puisqu'il n'était jamais réellement allé avec un autre homme jusqu'à présent. Ou plutôt, il n'était jamais allé avec un homme tout en étant sobre et amoureux de la personne, de surcroit.

Enfin amoureux... le mot était peut-être grand. Sasuke ne voulait pas franchement se dire qu'il était amoureux. Pour lui, « amoureux », c'était un mot de fille. Or, ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était bien plus fort qu'un mot de fille. Plus chaud, plus profond. Enfoui en lui, caché.

Sasuke poursuivit son exploration aigre-douce. Glissant quelques baisers bien placés entre l'un ou l'autre de ses découvertes intéressantes.

Quand il était allé avec d'autres hommes, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à leur corps. Jamais. Pas même une fois, il avait juste subit. Ou appliqué. Cela dépendait de son partenaire. Mais lorsque ça arrivait, il ne faisait pas cas de ce qui ce trouvait sur ou sous lui, car il s'en fichait. Complètement. Tant qu'il arrivait à son objectif, le moyen et l'outil utilisé n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, c'était également parce qu'il était ivre la plupart du temps qu'il pensait cela.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur Naruto, presque tous deux allongés sur un vulgaire comptoir de cuisine.... Il trouvait son corps beaucoup plus captivant. Comme si tout en l'être sous lui l'appelait, l'invitait.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, comme pour voir la faille dans le regard tendre et impatient du blond. Mais la faille, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. Hors du temps.

Le brun se souvint alors de cette fameuse fois, à l'hôpital, quand Naruto avait fait ce mauvais rêve. L'air si triste et abattu...

« Naruto... Souffla Sasuke, un peu perdu.

- Hm ?

- Je...

- Ne te force pas si...

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- ...

- Disons que...

- Quoi, tu as peur ?

- Non... Ou plutôt si.

- Explique moi.

- J'ai peur de me tromper.

- Par rapport à moi ?

- Non... moi.

- ...

- De ne pas te rendre heureux. »

Naruto agrandit son regard sous l'aveu de Sasuke. Alors comme ça, il avait peur de ne pas le rendre, lui, heureux. Avec son statut.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu le feras très bien. »

Sasuke lui sourit un peu, mais garda un air triste. Le blond décida donc de prendre les choses en main, puisque son ami n'avait plus l'air très motivé, contrairement à lui.

Non. Lui, c'était une bombe à retardement, qui avait fait preuve de toute la bonne volonté du monde pour se retenir ces derniers temps, alors ce ne serait pas une fichue conscience qui l'empêcherait de posséder Sasuke, puisque que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de dominer ce soir, apparemment... Alors Naruto se redressa sur ses deux coudes, embrassant le bel Uchiwa. Il descendit de son perchoir pour les guider comme il l'avait fait au départ vers le lit spacieux au centre de la pièce où il fit basculer Sasuke en arrière. Puis il le rejoignit, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Si on revient vers le lieu principal de la fête, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes, on va dire. Tsunade et Jiraya semblaient comme un tout jeune couple, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus les petites années d'antan, Temari et Shikamaru étaient réapparus une petite heure après leur disparition, la blonde ayant une moue moqueuse tandis que notre gardien essayait de démentir quelque chose ( si vous voyez pas de quoi ils parlent, souvenez-vous de la recommandation de Kakashi quant aux forces de Shikamaru. x3 ) qui, apparemment, le gênait au plus haut point.

Quelques autres personnes avaient disparu durant la soirée. Le dernier couple à s'être volatilisé était celui de Kakashi et Iruka. Et croyez-le où non, c'est notre manager de fortune qui avait pris les devant ! Dieu seul sait ce que Kakashi subira cette nuit, surtout depuis qu'Iruka s'était mis à lire du Icha Icha Paradise...

Le seul qui restait à tout observer de loin avec une mine ironique, c'était Sai, qui s'était mis près de la porte d'entrée du restaurant, se félicitant de sa perspicacité. Il était le seul garçon à ne pas s'être mis en couple pendant la soirée, et ça lui allait très bien. Il était déjà pris de toutes manières.

Il sursauta quelques peu quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Le brun sortit l'appareil et regarda le numéro et le nom. Il sourit et sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers le hall des bâtiments administratifs. Arrivé dehors, il enfila rapidement sa veste et regarda de chaque côté de la route, guettant les moindres mouvements. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, et une moto noire et rouge sortit d'un coin de rue. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Sai qui regardait le conducteur retirer son casque, souriant, comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir Itachi.

- Bonsoir, dit-il, en enlevant ses gants, tout en lui rendant son sourire... Alors ?

- Gagné, comme prévu.

- Je le savais. J'en étais persuadé.

- Avec Sasuke, c'était... un peu comme jouer avec toi.

- Tu ne regrettes pas trop d'être parti de mon équipe ?

- Non. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tout perdu en partant.

- Je dirais même que tu y as gagné.

- Oui.

- Alors nous nous affronterons lors du prochain match, si j'ai bien compris...

- En effet. Sasuke attend ça très impatiemment.

- Moi également. Mais j'attends avec encore plus d'impatience de retrouver après le match...

- Tu m'as déjà ce soir, Itachi. »

Comme toute réponse, l'ainé Uchiwa sourit avec un peu plus d'entrain et descendit de sa moto, enlaçant l'autre brun par la taille tout en l'embrassant. Sai l'embrassa à son tour, et tout en jouant avec l'une des mèches de son amant, il dit de façon totalement innocente :

« Par contre, je sens que ton frère ne vas pas aimer notre relation. »

C'est fou ce que tout devient compliqué quand le sport s'en mêle.

Fin !

Voilà !

C'était un peu une grande fic, en fin de compte... xD

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à une prochaine !!


End file.
